Love Chealleging
by Kah Reche
Summary: Edward consegue ficar com todas. Menos Bella. Ele tenta ficar com ela a todo custo, mas diz para os outros que ela é apenas um desafio, nada mais. Ela o odeia por sua arrogancia e egocentrismo. Mas será que o que eles dizem, é o que eles sentem de verdad?
1. Não me chamo Edward Cullen

**Oie meus queridos leitores...**

**Essa é a minha nova fic...**

**Desculpem não ter postado antes... Eu tinha prometido pra semana passada... Mas quando eu estava escrevendo, lá vem a minha mãe querer fazer compras... Fui arrastada... Depois fomos eu um aniversário, muito chato por sinal, e depois dormimos na minha prima... E no dia seguinte... EU FUI ASSISTIR HARRY POTTER E O ENIGMA DO PRÍNCIPE... \o/ Eu estava tão ansiosa que até passei mal... Mas assisti o filme... Chega de falar né...?**

**Agora... Vamos ao capítulo... \o/**

**Love Chealleging**

**Capítulo 1  
**_Não me chamo Edward Cullen_

**Edward Pov.**

Como eu amo esta maravilhosa cidade chamada Forks.

Devem estar se perguntando: 'Como um adolescente de 14 anos, bonito, inteligente, com ótimos amigos e muitas garotas a seus pés, gosta de uma cidade pequena e chuvosa como Forks?' Modéstia a parte, eu sou isso tudo mesmo... Esqueça a modéstia.

Por causa das razões acima que eu _amo _esta cidade... Pois tem várias garotas, poucos garotos bonitos, eu tenho amigos de infância aqui, sabe aqueles que você pode contar para qualquer coisa? Pois é, Emmett e Jasper são assim... Eles que me mostraram o bom da vida. Que é curti-la até o último minuto.

Mas eu não vivo essa vida maravilhosa sempre. Não, eu não sou um drogado, e nem tenho vida dupla. A minha vida é ótima durante as aulas... Quando chegam as férias, eu vou para a casa da minha tia Elizabeth. Eu a amo muito, é como uma segunda mãe para mim, mas ela defende a idéia de não gastar muita energia, para não acabar com o planeta, mas ela leva isso ao pé da letra.

A primeira vez que fui para lá, usava o celular apenas em situações de emergência, como ligar para Emmett e Jasper, e dizer a eles que eu peguei a minha prima. Posso dizer que essa idéia não foi muito boa, não é? Pois a bateria acabou em menos de uma semana.

Todos os anos eu vou para lá... Pois meus pais dizem que eu sou irresponsável, então não posso ficar sozinho sem fazer uma festa... Pfff. Admito que fosse sim dar uma festa assim que eles saíssem. Mas eles tinham que dar um pouco de crédito a mim, não é? Eu não era assim tão ruim... Ou será que era?

É o inferno ficar sem energia elétrica. Não posso usar o computador, e mesmo se usasse, de que me adiantaria? Aqui não tem rede de internet... Não tem televisão. Não tem celular, não tem um rádio descente que não toque sertanejo. E o pior de tudo... Eu tenho que comer tofú!

Minha tia é vegetariana, talvez seja por isso que ela e minha prima são _tão_ magras. Eu achava a minha prima, Victória, bonita, mas conforme os anos foram passando, não começavam a aparecer àquelas curvas que todas as garotas na idade dela têm. Tudo porque, além de ela ser vegetariana, ela queria ser modelo, então não comia quase nada, então era apenas osso e eu fui perdendo o interesse.

Não agüentava mais ficar na casa da tia Elizabeth, então comecei a sair todos os dias, para poder andar pela _mini cidade_, que por incrível que pareça, era menor que Forks. Não preciso dizer que não encontrei _nada que me interessasse._ E foram assim todos os dias, até as férias acabarem

Cheguei a _minha_ casa, uma semana antes das aulas começarem.

Após arrumar todas as coisas da viagem, fui pro meu quarto para ligar pro Emmett, meu amigo de infância, assim como Jasper.

Coloquei meu celular para recarregar, e fui até o telefone fixo que tinha em meu quarto. Disquei o número de Emmett.

Chamou uma, duas vezes, e logo eu ouvi a voz estrondosa de Emmett.

- Alô? – Ele atendeu.

- Emmett? É o Edward.

- Edward! Como vai? Esqueceu dos amigos, foi?

- Eu estava viajando. Você sabe como é a minha tia. Ela não gosta de coisas eletrônicas, então não pude ligar pra você depois que a bateria do celular acabou.

- Eu sei. Não esquenta, não. Eu estou só brincando. Então, a que devo a honra da ligação?

- Eu gostaria de convidar a vossa pessoa para um passeio ao shopping, para podermos relacionarmo-nos com belas damas. – Eu brinquei.

- Oh. Eu aceito o convite. E gostaria de perguntar se poderia convocar o Sr. Jasper Whitlock para reunir-se ao nosso passeio.

- Claro, eu ficarei demasiado feliz com isso.

- A que horas poderemos nos encontrar?

- Compareçam ás 15h30min na porta do shopping.

- Está bem. Até daqui a pouco Sr. Cullen.

- Até Sr. McCarty.

Coloquei o telefone de volta no gancho, e fui tomar um banho. Ainda eram 13h15min.

Após sair do banho, coloquei uma calça jeans preta, um tênis da Nike branco com detalhes em preto, e um suéter azul. Já eram 13h45min quando terminei.

Estava com um pouco de fome, então fui até a cozinha. Minha mãe estava lá, cozinhando alguma coisa.

- Mãe. – Chamei-a, e ela virou-se. Estava empanando um pedaço de frango. – O que a senhora está fazendo?

- Filé de frango empanado. Não agüentava mais comer aquela comida vegetariana da sua tia. – Ela disse, e nós rimos. – Está com fome?

- Sim. – Respondi prontamente, fazendo-a rir novamente.

- Daqui a uns quinze minutos a comida já vai ficar pronta. – Informou ela.

- Tudo bem. Acho que consigo me agüentar em pé até lá. – Eu disse, fingindo cair na cadeira.

- Pare de drama. – Ela voltou sua atenção para a refeição que estava preparando.

Eu amava minha família mais do que qualquer coisa. Podiam fazer qualquer coisa comigo, apenas não meter minha família no meio.

15h25min minha mãe já estava lavando a louça.

- Tchau mãe. – Disse, dando um beijo em sua bochecha, que estava com as mãos molhadas com água e sabão.

- Vai sair? – Perguntou.

- Sim. Vou shopping com o Emmett e o Jasper. – Respondi. – Sabe como é, néh? Naquela cidadezinha não tinha muita _diversão_.

- Claro, lá não tinha coisas que nesta cidade gigante tem, não é? – Ironizou ela.

- Aqui tem mais atrativos. – Eu completei, com um sorriso malicioso.

Minha mãe sabia que eu não era de ficar com apenas uma garota, mas ela também sabia que eu não as tratava como se elas fossem objetos. Para mim, Emmett e Jasper as garotas eram algo _especial_. É verdade que saíamos com várias, mas nunca as iludíamos, todas sabiam que era apenas um tempo juntos, nunca seria um namoro. As garotas que vinham para cima de nós. Nós sempre as tratamos com muita cortesia, e elas gostavam disso.

Despedi-me de minha mãe e segui para a rua, onde tinha um táxi me esperando.

Dei o endereço de onde queria ir para o taxista, que era um senhor simpático, que me contou uma história de quando ele era mais jovem, quando uma garota deu fora nele. Ainda bem que isso nunca acontecera comigo.

Quando cheguei à porta do shopping Emmett já estava lá, assim como Jasper.

- Edward! – Cumprimentou Emmett, me dando um abraço. – Sentimos sua falta. Como você vai viajar e não dá mais noticias? Achei que estivesse me traindo. – Disse ele, com a voz meio afinada.

- Emmett, você já deveria saber que eu estava te traindo há muito tempo. – Eu disse a ele, entrando na brincadeira. – Com o Jasper. – Eu completei, colocando um braço no ombro de Jasper. Que sorriu e me deu um abraço.

- E ai? Como foram as férias? Sua prima aguada estava lá? – Perguntou Jasper, com um sorriso debochado, depois de me soltar.

- Por que vocês acham que estamos aqui? – Perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha. – Vou recuperar o tempo perdido.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui fora ainda? – Perguntou Emmett.

Entramos no shopping e começamos a _vasculhar _o local.

Estávamos andando há uns vinte minutos. Falando sobre nossas férias, e banalidades.

Paramos na fila da sorveteria, quando vi três garotas. A primeira era uma baixinha com um rosto tão delicado que parecia de uma fada, tinha os cabelos espetados para os lados, seu corpo era bonito. Magro e delicado. A segunda era uma garota com os cabelos castanhos ondulados que iam até o meio de suas costas. Tinha o rosto em forma de coração, olhos castanhos grandes e os lábios vermelhos, tinha belas curvas, e era de estatura mediana. A terceira era loura, alta, parecia uma modelo. Os olhos eram azuis, maçãs do rosto definidas e lábios cheios.

Cutuquei Emmett e Jasper, que olharam interrogativamente para mim. Indiquei com a cabeça as garotas, que estavam a algumas pessoas de distância de nós. Ele olharam-nas e depois abriram sorrisos cúmplices.

- Eu fico com a loura. – Disse prontamente Emmett.

- Eu com a fada. – Olhamos curiosos para Jasper, que dissera aquilo. – Eu gosto de garotas delicadas. – Disse ele, levantando levemente os ombros.

- Não dissemos nada. – Eu defendi Emmett e eu. – Então eu fico com a morena. – Eu não estava chateado, na verdade, era ela mesma que eu escolheria.

Elas passaram por nós, já com o sorvete em mãos. Saímos da fila, sem o doce mesmo, e fomos 'seguindo' elas. Nós ficávamos meio para trás, para que elas não percebessem que estávamos atrás delas.

- Vamos logo! – Disse o Emmett, nos puxando para perto das garotas que estavam dentro de uma loja. A loira e a baixinha estavam olhando as roupas, enquanto a morena estava sentada, parecendo entediada.

Emmett foi o primeiro. Como a loja era pequena, eu pude ouvir tudo o que ele dissera.

- Oi. – Disse ele, com um sorriso. – Meu nome é Emmett McCarty, e você seria?

- Rosalie Hale. – Disse a garota com um sorriso muito parecido com o do Emmett. Eles iam ficar juntos, com certeza. Emmett gostava de provocar, e pelo sorriso que a garota ofereceu a ele, ela também gostava.

- Sabia que beijo gelado é bem gostoso? - Insinuou ele. Ela olhou para ele, e colocou o sorvete na boca, ele olhou fixamente para a boca dela, e ofereceu: - Quer provar?

- Pode ser. – Ela tirou o sorvete e entregou a ele. – Mas não aqui. Só um minuto.

Ela foi até a morena, e falou baixinho, só para ela ouvir. A garota revirou os olhos, enquanto Rose seguia feliz para fora da loja, onde Emmett estava.

_Um já foi._ Pensei.

Agora era a vez de Jasper. Eu ia ser o último. Queria que a garota ficasse encurralada. Sem as amigas, ela não teria como não ficar comigo. Mas por que ela não iria querer passar à tarde comigo? Todas queriam.

- Oi. – Chamou ele. Ele era o mais tímido de nós três. A garota que estava vendo roupas virou-se para ele, que recuou meio assustado com a aproximação. Ele estava a mais ou menos um metro de distancia da garota. – Meu nome é Jasper Withlock.

- O meu é Alice. Alice Brandon. – Eu fingi que estava vendo uma calça que estava dobrada em cima de uma bancada atrás de Jasper. Empurrei-o _sem querer_ quando levantei a calça para olhá-la. Acho que exagerei um pouco na força, pois a cabeça dele foi para o lado. Ficou uma marca _muito_ vermelha perto do olho dele.

- Oh meu Deus. Desculpe-me. – Bom quem está na chuva é para se molhar né. Dei um sorriso bem fraquinho para ele, e pisquei o olho rapidamente. – Vai ficar feio. Mas tenho certeza que sua namorada poderá te ajudar.

Jasper me lançou um olhar fulminante, ficou muito vermelho, e Alice olhou para baixo, com um sorrisinho.

- Nós não somos namorados. – Ele disse, e eu fingi surpresa.

- Ah. É que vocês se olham tão apaixonadamente. Achei que eram. Desculpe. – Disse, e fui para outra prateleira onde tinhas outras roupas, mas ficava perto de onde eles estavam então ouvi tudo o que eles disseram, só não pude ver suas expressões.

- Você quer dar uma volta pelo shopping? – Perguntou ele, sua voz era meio baixa, então presumi que ele estivesse nervoso ou envergonhado.

- Claro. – Respondeu Alice, animadamente. – Só me deixa avisar a minha amiga. Vai indo na frente.

Tirei a calça, que ainda estava segurando, da frente do meu rosto e olhei para sua amiga que estava sentada com um livro enorme no colo.

Alice sussurrou algo com ela, que fez uma expressão de desgosto, mas depois concordou com a cabeça. Depois de dizer outra coisa, tirou o celular do bolso e colocou-o de volta. Alice acenou, e saiu da loja, ao encontro de Jasper.

Esperei a garota sair, para que ela não percebesse nada. Quando fui para fora da loja, não a encontrei.

Comecei a procurá-la por todas as lojas de roupa, sapatos, e todas essas coisas, mas não a achei, então fui para a praça de alimentação. Também não estava lá. Estava quase desistindo, mas quando bati o olho na livraria, lá estava ela. Sentada em uma poltrona enorme com o livro gigante nas mãos. Parecia muito concentrada.

Ela iria ficar comigo, ou não me chamo Edward Cullen.

Quando entrei na livraria, uma atendente mais nova do que eu, pelo que parecia, veio me atender. A dispensei, e fui para trás da garota. Ela estava correndo os olhos muito rápido pelas letras. _Deus, como alguém consegue ler esse livro?_

- Oi. – Sussurrei perto do seu pescoço, fazendo sobressaltar-se. Ela demorou um pouco para virar, então eu sentei na outra poltrona que havia do seu lado. Ela estava com uma expressão irritada. – Me chamo Edward Cullen. – Disse-lhe com um meio sorriso. – E você?

- Não. Não me chamo Edward Cullen. – Ela respondeu com um sorrisinho zombeteiro. Voltou seu olhar para o livro. _Ela tinha algum problema?! _Eu estava dando atenção a ela, e ela preferia um livro velho com as páginas amareladas de tão gastas. Ela devia ser uma daquelas garotas bonitas, mas sem cérebro que se faziam de difícil, e estava apenas com o livro na mão para que eu achasse que ela era um gênio. Por mim tudo bem, eu não queria _namorar_ com ela. Era apenas uma tarde.

- Você entendeu errado. – Disse. Ela suspirou pesadamente antes de tirar novamente o olhar do livro e dirigi-lo a mim. Dei um sorriso torto que sempre fazia as garotas se derreterem, mas ela não. Ela continuava impassível. _Qual é o problema dela?_ – Eu quero saber qual é o seu nome.

- Eu entendi perfeitamente bem, mas não acho que isso importe a você – Ela elevou um pouco a voz, e a garota que tinha vindo me atender fez sinal de silencio. _Não sei por quê._ Éramos apenas eu, a garota, os funcionários e mais umas duas pessoas naquele lugar.

- Se não importasse eu não estaria perguntando. – Devolvi sua resposta. Ela ia me dizer o nome dela, mas nem que eu ficasse a tarde inteira ali tentando convencê-la a falar.

- Desculpe. Usei um termo errado. Deixe-me corrigir. _Não é da sua conta. _– Ela disse a última parte lentamente como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

- Parece que a rosa tem espinhos. – Eu disse com um ar risonho. Ela voltou seu olhar para o livro, e eu fiquei olhando-a.

- Sim. E que machucam. – Ela disse seca. Sem me olhar novamente. _Eu iria ficar com ela._ Ela podia se fazer de difícil, mas era assim mesmo, eu já lidara com garotas assim. Uma hora ela ia acabar cedendo.

- Eu não tenho medo de me machucar. – Disse baixo e roucamente. Ela suspirou alto, mas não foi os suspiros normais, foi um suspiro de cansaço. _Pronto. Ela já havia se cansado do jogo._ Era isso o que eu achava até ela se levantar fechando o livro com um barulho surdo, e dirigiu-se a uma prateleira. Fui atrás dela.

- O que você quer, hein? – Perguntou ela, virando-se abruptamente, e fazendo com que nossos corpos quase se chocassem.

_Quero saber seu nome. Te tirar desse lugar com cheiro de mofo. Levar você para tomar alguma coisa. Depois ficar em um canto, nos agarrando._ Mas achei melhor não ser tão sincero assim. Só o nome já estava bom.

- Quero saber qual o seu nome. – Disse, com mais um sorriso, e dando um passo para frente, ao mesmo tempo em que ela dava um para trás.

- Eu já disse que isso não é da _sua_ conta. – Ela disse, colocando ênfase na palavra 'sua'. Dei mais um passo a frente, e ela deu outro para trás. Assim ela ia acabar encostando na parede, e eu nela. – Então porque você não me deixa em paz? Eu não sou o seu tipo de garota. – Ela disse, mas estava começando a corar levemente. Dei mais um passo. Ela deu mais dois, chegando logo na parede branca. As prateleiras eram altas, então, a não ser que alguém parasse na nossa frente, não nos veria.

- Sinto lhe dizer, mas você é _exatamente_ o meu tipo de garota. – Cheguei até ela, e coloquei as mãos na parede, e meus braços ficavam do lado da sua cintura. – Eu só quero ficar com você

- Eu estou ocupada agora. Sabe quando você pode ficar comigo? – Ela se aproximou do meu pescoço e sua respiração batia contra ele.

- Quando? – Perguntei. Era pra ela estar com a respiração entrecortada, e não eu. Eu estava ansioso para que ela dissesse logo quando poderíamos nos encontrar.

- Quando você deixar de ser arrogante e achar que todas as garotas estão aos seus pés. Ou seja, quando porcos criarem asas. – Ela disse firmemente. – Agora, ou você sai da minha frente, ou você não terá filhos. – Afastei-me rapidamente, e ela passou por mim com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Bom menino. – Ela caçoou, e eu não resisti em dar uma resposta.

- Você não viu nada. – Ela já estava saindo, quando eu a chamei novamente. – Hei. Será que se eu der Red Bull para os porcos você sai comigo?

- Cresça. E _talvez_ eu saia com você. – Ela disse, e me deu as costas.

_É. Parece que eu _não_ me chamo Edward Cullen._

Como ela conseguiu resistir a mim? Ela era alienígena ou alguma coisa assim? _Ninguém nunca_ me deu um fora antes. Essa garota era feita de pedra, só podia. Nem o nome eu consegui arrancar dela.

Saí da livraria, com uma expressão emburrada e pensativa ao mesmo tempo.

Fui até a praça de alimentação para tomar um Milk Shake. Assim que comprei comecei a andar pelo shopping, pensando ainda.

_Será que ela era lésbica?_ Não. Ela não era. Dava para perceber, pois quando eu a cumprimentei vi certa vacilação. _Já sei. Ela tinha namorado!_ Era isso. Ela tinha um namorado e não queria traí-lo_. Como você pode achar que ela não te queria Edward?_ _Todas _as_ solteiras _querem. E até algumas comprometidas. Mas pelo que parecia, tudo o que pensei sobre a garota estava errado. Ela tinha sim um cérebro. _E estava tentando ler o livro, só que eu roubara sua atenção, mesmo ela tentando se concentrar._ Ela estava me dando um gelo porque não queria cair em tentação e trair o namorado. Mas então, por que ela iria disse que se eu crescesse, ela ficaria comigo, se tinha namorado? _Dãã... Porque com certeza eu sou melhor que o namorado dela._

Quando deu 17h20min liguei para o celular de Emmett, dizendo para ele ir. Depois para o de Jasper. Os dois pareciam ter _aproveitado_ o passeio.

Nós encontramos dez minutos depois no mesmo lugar em que Emmett e Jasper estavam-me esperando quando chegara.

Eles estavam muito felizes, pareciam que tinham acabado de ganhar na loteria. Nem Emmett que quando ficava com alguma garota, ficava assim.

- O que aconteceu Eddie? – Tinha que ser o Emmett me perguntando. Eu devia estar horrível, porque até o Jasper me olhava preocupado.

- Nada. – Respondi sem animo algum.

- Como nada? Você não fica assim depois de pegar uma gata. – Disse Emmett, com um sorriso meio malicioso.

- Esse é o problema. Não aconteceu nada. – Disse, enfatizando a última palavra. Eles deram um sorriso de compreensão, e depois postarem-se cada um ao meu lado.

- Cara, você é muito azarado. – Disse Emmett, caindo na gargalhada, que foi logo seguido por Jasper.

- E vocês com certeza tiveram mais sorte que eu. – Eu disse emburrado. Depois eles começaram a se controlar, respirando fundo várias vezes.

- Sim, tivemos. – Emmett disse com um sorriso zombeteiro. – A garota que eu peguei, além de ser linda, beija muito bem. Com certeza essa eu verei de novo.

- Parabéns a ela. Conseguiu um segundo encontro com Emmett McCarty. – Disse Jasper, rindo apenas um pouco agora.

- E como foi com você? – Perguntou Emmett a Jasper, que estava com um sorriso bem grande no rosto.

- Alice é perfeita. Além de ter as qualidades que a garota do Emmett tem, ainda é talentosa. – Ele parecia estar sonhando acordado, mas como sempre, Emmett tinha que estragar.

- Qual a qualidade dela? Ela trabalha no circo como a anã? – Ele se acabou de rir, mas eu e Jasper não. Emmett logo parou quando viu que sua piada não surtiu efeito. – Ah gente, vocês são dois mal amados.

- Eu não sou mal amado. – Retrucou Jasper. – O Edward que é.

- Então Jasper, - disse, apenas para mudar de assunto. – Qual é a habilidade da Alice?

- Ela desenha roupas. Quer fazer faculdade de designer de moda. – Ele disse, com o sorriso bobo novamente. Mas Emmett estragou de novo, só que dessa vez eu que acabei me dando mal.

- Mas então Edward, porque não aconteceu nada com a garota? – Perguntou ele. Eu não tinha porque ficar envergonhado era apenas dizer a verdade.

- Ela tinha namorado. – Eu disse. Achei que não tinha nada de mais, mas Emmett e Jasper caíram na gargalhada. Eles estavam quase chorando de tanto rir. – O que foi?

- É que... Ela... – Começou Emmett, ofegando, mas logo parou de falar, pois voltou a rir de novo. – Fala pra... Ele, Jasper...

- A garota... Bella... – Ele disse, rindo também.

- Tá bom, néh Jasper? Eu sei que a garota era bonita, mas você já tem a Alice. – Não sei por que fiquei emburrado com o elogio que Jasper fez.

Foi só eu dizer isso, e os dois começaram a rir ainda mais. Será que isso era possível?

- Você... Ela... Hahahah... – Tentou Emmett. Eu já estava cansando. Fui até o bebedouro que tinha do lado de fora, e peguei um copo que estava do lado. Enchi de água e fui até os dois. Joguei a água no rosto deles. Eles logo voltaram ao normal.

- Desculpa, mas vocês não paravam de rir. Estava irritando já. – Eu disse e eles me olharam como se eu tivesse dito alguma piada, mas se seguraram. – Agora, Jasper, me explica o que aconteceu pra essa crise de riso acontecer.

- Primeiro: O nome dela é Bella. Não a elogiei, então, não precisa ficar com ciúme. Sei como você é possessivo. – Resmunguei baixinho. Eu era mesmo muito possessivo. Ele soltou um risinho, e abaixou a cabeça.

- Tá, tá, tá. Agora continua. – Eu estava impaciente.

- Tá bom, mas essa é a pior notícia. – Ele disse, levantando a cabeça, e me lançando um olhar tipo 'Eu avisei... ' – Ela não tem namorado nenhum.

Eu parei estático. Então...

- É Edward. Você tomou seu primeiro fora. – Disse Emmett, com um sorriso largo. Parecia que ele estava em um circo vendo um palhaço, que nesse caso seria eu. – Você supera, um dia talvez.

_Bella me dera um fora. Nenhuma garota havia feito isso. Todas me queriam, e até alguns homens. Mas _ela_ não. _

Eu ainda ia ficar com ela. Ela não ia ser a _única_ que ficaria fora da minha vasta lista. Eu queria muito que ela visse o que estava perdendo.

Mas por enquanto, infelizmente, ainda não posso ficar com ela. Nem sei se irei vê-la de novo. Enquanto eu não saísse com ela, Emmett e Jasper tenho certeza, não iriam parar de me atormentar.

Eu estava com um _problemão_.

**N/A: Oie meus queridos...**

**Por favor, não me matem... Eu demorei **_**vários**_** dias para escrever esse capítulo... Já tinha idéia do que escrever, apenas não vinha inspiração... Então descobri que se eu ouvir música, eu consigo escrever mais rápido...**

**Eu realmente não sei se esse capítulo ficou muito grande... Acabei me empolgando... Deu 19 páginas do Word... **

**Eu tenho notícias pra vocês...**

**Primeira: **Essa fic tem uma Beta... Mih Brandon Cullen... Ela pediu uma, mas como demorou, eu me ofereci... Então, agora, eu sou a Beta dela, e ela a minha... Palmas para ela... \o/ Ela irá ver se a ortografia está boa, se o capítulo está aceitável... E ela poderá deixar um comentário que ficará como N/B. Ok?

**Segunda: **Eu já estou escrevendo a fic I'll Be... Já deu 21 páginas... =O Eu sei... Está grande... Mas é que eu me empolguei com essas fics... Talvez todos os capítulos fiquem desse tamanho... Logo eu irei postar... Só estou escrevendo o final dele... (Ainda não acabei de escrevê-lo)...

**Terceira: **Sobre a fic À Primeira Vista... Eu irei postar logo... É que eu tinha prometido postar pelo menos semana passada o primeiro capítulo de uma das novas fics... O que também não ocorreu... Infelizmente... = (

**Quarto: **Eu acho que irei estipular uma data para postar as fics... Porque logo começam as aulas, então vou ficar um pouco mais atarefada... Mas podem deixar que eu tentarei postar o mais rápido possível...

**Quinto: **Eu fiz uma capa para essa fic... \o/ É a minha primeira capa... Tentei fazer uma para a fic À Primeira Vista, mas não deu muito certo... Ela está no meu profile...

**Sexto: **As reviews de todas as fics serão respondidas por e-mail... Porque, pelo menos pra mim é mais fácil...

**Sétima: **Eu acho que vocês se lembram, mas se não... Essa era a minha fic sem nome... Mih Brandon Cullen ganhou a votação com o título Love Chealleging... A leitora Love's Poison disse que este título não está correto se for ver pela gramática do inglês... Mas... Os leitores que escolheram então eu não posso mudar... Sinto muito... Ah... E parabéns a Mih Brandon Cullen... =D

**  
N/B: **Eba... **Sou Beta da fic que eu ganhei...** Eu **amo** essa fic... Acho que vocês também vão **amar...** Eu não demorei muito para betar... Nem tem erro direito... Só concertar uma coisinha aqui, outra ali... E convenhamos... **O capítulo ficou maravilhoso...** Então... **A Kah merece um monte de reviews...** **E nós merecemos um capítulo novo... \o/  
**  
**Beijos,  
Mih Brandon Cullen**  
** (**Beta**) **

**  
N/A: Eu acho que é só isso...**

**Por favor, deixem reviews dizendo se gostaram... Só irei postar se tiver mais de sete reviews... Então, tratem de mandar... Porque sem review, sem atualização... Eu entenderei se não tiver isso... Mas se for menos de cinco, ai eu verei que não tenho chance, então paro de escrever...**

**Até o próximo capítulo... Isso se tiver review...**

**Beijos,**

**Kah Reche.**

**PS: REVIEWS... Para me fazer feliz, e para vocês também ficarem, eu espero, com um capítulo novo...**


	2. Ódio à primeira vista

**Oie pessoas...  
**

**Eu peço sinceras desculpas pela demora... Eu não pretendia demorar tanto... Mas como diz lá na mensagem do meu MSN... 'Nem tudo é com planejamos..."**

**Explicações lá no final... Não vou atrasar ainda mais vocês...**

**Boa leitura... **

**Love Chealleging**

_Capítulo Dois._

Bella Pov.

Eu me chamo Isabella Marie Swan, e eu acabara de conhecer o inferno da minha vida. _Edward Cullen._ Só não sabia disso ainda. Esse garoto era insuportável. Eu me mudara de Nova Iorque para aquele fim de mundo com os meus pais e minhas 'irmãs'. Meus pais eram bem rígidos. Principalmente o meu pai. Eles disseram que nós deveríamos segui-los para onde eles fossem sem questionar, pois ainda éramos menores de idade.

E foi nesse fim de mundo que eu encontrei essa praga, a quem as garotas veneravam e amavam, só por ser bonito e popular.

No shopping minhas amigas me abandonaram para que pudessem ficar agarrando-se com os amiguinhos deste traste. E como eu não queria ficar segurando vela para um casal, fui para a biblioteca do shopping, para poder ler o livro que eu estava lendo pela internet, mas nada como poder ter o livro em mãos.

Estava compenetrada no livro que nem percebi quando aquela criatura. É eu não o chamo pelo nome, a não ser que seja necessário, apareceu atrás de mim. Eu conhecia bem aquele tipo de garoto. Fora um assim que magoara Alice, fazendo-a entrar em depressão, mas isso durara apenas uma semana, pois ela dera seu jeito de se animar. Organizou uma festa do pijama, onde eu ela e Rose comemos muitas besteiras, falamos mal dos homens até cansarmos, assistimos a um filme de terror e uma comédia muito hilária, pois não estaríamos bem para assistir um romance, e muito menos uma comédia romântica, depois fizemos as unhas e o cabelo, eu a contragosto é claro. E no dia seguinte fomos ao shopping, fazer compras. Em uma semana ela se recuperou.

Mas ela é Alice Brandon, ela e Rose conseguem se recuperar rápido. Não é igual a mim, que aos quatorze anos fiquei deprimida por causa do fato de, não sei como, mas descobrirem que eu gostava de um garoto, e contarem para ele, que disse não querer nada comigo. Não iria me machucar novamente, então tratei Edward com a maior frieza possível. Ele era bonito, eu tenho que admitir... Não, ele era _lindo_. Mas esses são os piores. Hoje eu sei.

Depois daquele dia no shopping, achei que não teria que passar por uma situação assim novamente, mas minhas esperanças foram por água abaixo, quando encontrei o mesmo grupinho de garotos na minha escola nova. Não devia ter ficado muito animada, pois essa cidade era minúscula.

Eu, Alice e Rose éramos primas. Sempre ficamos juntas, desde pequenas. Rose e Alice são irmãs, por maiores que sejam as diferenças delas, elas são. Seus pais viajam muito, então, como meus pais são padrinhos delas, nós vivemos como irmãs. Até as brigas são iguais.

Eu tinha de quatorze para quinze anos. E, pelo que eu li na lista de chamada, eu e Alice estávamos na mesma sala. Só olhei a lista de relance, mas já sabia que Rose não estava conosco. Ela estava a um ano acima de nós.

Infelizmente essa escola não é como aquelas que os alunos tem que mudar de sala, são os professores que mudam. Ou seja, você tem que escolher um bom lugar, pois esse será o seu definitivo.

- Bella. – Chamou-me Alice. Ela estava sentada do meu lado direito, enquanto esperávamos o professor e o resto dos alunos entrarem. Estávamos bem adiantadas. – Sabe aquele garoto que me chamou para dar uma volta no sábado?

- Sim. Aquele por quem você me abandonou. – Fiz uma cara dramática, mas que logo foi substituída por um sorriso calmo, esperando que ela terminasse.

- Então... – Eu não gostava quando ela falava esse '_Então... '_ – Ele estuda conosco.

- Claro que ele estuda Alice, não tem muitas escolas nesse fim de mundo. – Eu disse com um sorriso um pouquinho maior, mas esperando a bomba que viria, porque quando ela começa com 'Então' coisa boa não é.

- Não. Eu quero dizer que ele estuda nessa sala. Conosco. – Ela disse, com um sorriso culpado, como se estivesse esperando eu explodir.

- Bom para você. Assim você pode ficar mais perto dele. – Eu já havia percebido certo brilho nos olhos dela quando ela viera me avisar que iria dar uma volta com o garoto, no shopping.

- Sim. – Ela disse com um olhar sonhador, mas pareceu voltar com seu olhar cuidadoso. – Então é provável que aquele amigo dele esteja na mesma série que nós. Aquele que te perturbou na livraria.

Alice já sabia de toda a história. Assim que eu escapara dele, liguei imediatamente para Alice e Rose, exigindo que elas viessem embora comigo. Quando estávamos no táxi de volta, relatei tudo o que ocorrera. Alice e Rose me olharam como se eu fosse louca. Elas haviam visto Edward, e disseram que eu não sabia curtir a vida, pois quando um garoto 'super lindo' me dava atenção eu não deveria dispensar. Isso nas palavras delas.

- Alice, por favor, não fale isso nem brincando. Aquele garoto não pode estar estudando conosco. Ele é insuportável. – Disse.

Alice sentava-se ao meu lado. E os lugares atrás dela e de mim estavam vagos. Nós sentávamos quase no fundo, na minha frente estava um garoto que se apresentara como Mike. E na frente de Alice, Tyler. E a sala estava quase cheia, mas os lugares atrás de nós continuavam vazios.

O professor havia chego, e estava se apresentando quando Edward e seu amigo entraram na sala. Várias meninas suspiraram, e alguns garotos os cumprimentaram. O professor os repreendeu, e eles sentaram-se nos lugares que estavam vagos, que era atrás de nós. Parecia que como eles eram populares, ninguém sentava ali. Para meu azar, e sorte de Alice, Edward sentou atrás de mim e o seu amigo atrás de Alice.

- Olá. – Cumprimentou o garoto dirigindo-se mais a Alice do que aos outros em volta. Seus olhos não se desviaram até o professor chamar a atenção novamente.

Tayler, que parecia estar flertando com Alice, desistiu logo que viu ela e o louro juntos.

Edward sentou-se logo atrás de mim, e ficou me encarando, já que eu estava meio de lado, pude vê-lo.

- Bella. – Sussurrou Alice. Olhei para ela, que estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto. – Esse é Jasper Whitlock.

Olhei para Jasper, que estava com uma expressão igual à de Alice, se não pior, ou seria melhor. Os dois haviam, mesmo se apaixonado.

- Prazer. Isabella Swan. Mas gosto que me chamem de Bella. – Disse a ele, ele me olhou gentilmente e acenou com a cabeça.

- Srta. Swan. – Chamou o professor. Virei-me rapidamente para frente. – Gostaria de compartilhar conosco o assunto que está interessando à senhorita?

- Não senhor. Desculpe. – Eu já estava muito vermelha quando disse isso. Todas as cabeças curiosas viraram-se para olhar-me. Com certeza essa não foi uma boa primeira impressão.

- Não ligue. – Ouvi uma voz ao meu ouvido e estremeci com o arrepio que percorreu meu corpo. E não. Não era um arrepio gostoso. Era um arrepio de nojo.

Revirei os olhos e nem me dei o trabalho de responder. Não seria por causa deste '_ser'_ que eu iria levar outra bronca do professor.

A aula de Espanhol passou, e logo o professor saiu. Estávamos esperando o próximo professor entrar, e nesse tempo eu virei-me para Alice, mas ela estava muito absorta em uma conversa com Jasper. Virei-me novamente para frente. Estava rabiscando em meu caderno quando senti um puxão muito leve em meu cabelo. Virei-me e vi Edward segurando uma mecha em seus dedos.

- Dá para soltar o meu cabelo? – Perguntei, com um olhar fulminante. Ele nem se mexeu, continuou enrolando o cacho em seu dedo.

- Não. Eu gostei dele. – Disse ele, agora pegando ele todo. Olhei incrédula para ele, que parecia estar se divertindo com a minha raiva. Ele inclinou o rosto para que pudesse sentir o cheiro do meu cabelo.

Puxei as mechas para frente, e ele deu uma gargalhada baixa.

Eu nem acreditava que teria de sentar na frente deste traste o ano inteiro. Pois o professor já havia feito o mapa da sala, e também, tenho certeza que Alice não iria querer mudar de lugar.

- Edward está te incomodando? – Perguntou Mike, incrédulo. Ele era até simpático, mas não parecia ser muito inteligente. Ele viu a minha 'discussão' com o idiota, e anda pergunta isso para mim. – Não fique ressentida ele é muito legal. Logo você descobre isso.

Com certeza ele não era inteligente. Como uma pessoa consegue gostar de Edward. Ele era um conquistador que só pensava em si mesmo. E não nos sentimentos das garotas com quem ficava. Esse era o pior tipo de gente possível, os que são frívolos, e rudes, como ele. Usa e joga fora. Não se pode confiar sua atenção e nem seus sentimentos nele.

Já estava ficando super nervosa, a ponto de querer gritar para aquele idiota do Mike que ele estava errado. Somente por que Edward era popular, lindo, inteligente, pelo que eu descobri, quando ele levou o caderno para o professor vistar e voltou satisfeito, lindo, gentil e cavalheiro _demais _com _outras_ pessoas, lindo, que tem todas as garotas caindo aos seus pés, lindo... É melhor eu parar de falar suas qualidades, que mesmo eu não querendo admitir, eram bastante. Estou parecendo àquelas garotas apaixonadas que ficam enumerando as qualidades de amado. Não que eu esteja apaixonada pelo Edward. Não. Claro que não. Isso nunca aconteceria. Principalmente se você ficasse _apenas observando._ Ele era atencioso com todos, e parecia que divertia a todos, junto com Jasper e Emmett, os garotos que eu descobri serem os mesmo que chamaram Rosalie e Alice para sair. Mas ele era prepotente, galinha, arrogante, idiota, infantil, egoísta, e muitos adjetivos ofensivos.

Jasper e Emmett eram legais. Muito mais que Edward. Emmett era muito brincalhão, fazia piada com tudo. E quando eu digo tudo é _tudo._ Ele era extragavante, não tinha vergonha de nada, parecia, na verdade, uma criança. Ele também era meio irresponsável.

Jasper já era mais reservado, ele era bem certinho, cavalheiro, como Edward e Emmett, mas era bem mais responsável que os outros. Agora sei por que Alice se apaixonou prontamente por ele. Isso é bom, assim ela esquece aquele traste do ex-namorado dela. Acho que Jasper não irá magoá-la, pelo menos espero que não, porque agora eu e Rose sabemos onde ele mora, já que ficamos o intervalo conversando sobre as nossas vidas, e se ele fizer algo de mal a Alice, nós iremos até ele acertarmos as contas. Não que sejamos violentas, mas foi horrível ver a nossa pequena fadinha sofrendo por alguém que não a merecia.

Aquele dia passou normalmente, como todo o resto da semana, se normal você considera Edward me chamando toda hora para sair com ele, tentando puxar assunto comigo e eu desviando dele, mas todo dia eu acabava perdendo a paciência e sempre dava uma resposta mal educada ou um fora nele. Mas todo dia ele me chamava para alguma coisa. Ele já até me chamou para pular de Bung Jump, se no final do encontro eu desse um beijo nele. Loucura não? Mas ele era assim mesmo. Fazia cada coisa, uma mais louca que a outra, mas eu nunca cedia aos seus encantos, e eu tenho que dizer, eram _muitos_ encantos. Seu sorriso torto, seus olhos verdes brilhantes, sua covinha na bochecha esquerda, seu corpo atlético, até mesmo suas poucas olheiras eram lindas, davam-lhe um ar de maturidade, essa que ele não tinha, pois parecia ter ficado até tarde _trabalhando_. Mas tudo isso só contribuía para eu o odiar ainda mais, pois eu 'prometera' a mim mesma que não iria ficar com ninguém, a não ser que fosse sério, e somente depois que eu me estabilizasse com um emprego, tivesse a minha própria casa, e já conseguisse entrar na faculdade, e como eu _às vezes _ficava pensando nele, eu me repreendia por isso. Eu queria seguir a minha lista, a que eu fiz para a minha vida. E nenhum garoto iria atrapalhar ela. Ainda mais se for o egocêntrico do Edward Cullen.

**Então? O que acharam? **

**Gente... Desculpa MESMO pela demora... Eu sei... Foi mais de um mês... Eu já estava com o capítulo quase pronto a mais ou menos uma semana... Mas não estava conseguindo escrever o final... Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim...**

**Mas é que teve o aniversário do meu irmão... **

**Esses dias a moça que vem aqui em casa para limpar tem estado doente, então que tenho que ajudar a minha mãe... **

**As aulas começaram... Então to com menos tempo ainda...**

**Estava sem inspiração para poder escrever... Tenho estado deprimida... E agora estou mais ainda, pois descobri que minha mãe vai me mudar de escola por causa de uma professora ridícula... Que fica puxando assunto comigo e com a minha amiga... Só porque ela é uma mal amada... E disse para a minha mãe me mudar de escola, pois aquela escola está me prejudicando... Desculpa estar desabafando com vocês... Mas isso está entalado... Mas podem deixar que eu não irei mais demorar tanto tempo assim... Prometo...**

**É que pra ajudar ainda mais... A única coisa que me anima, é a net... E o meu irmão... Que é um chato, diga-se de passagem... Vive pegando ela de mim... **

**Esse mundo está conspirando contra mim...**

**Mas... Vamos para assuntos melhores... Eu tenho uma GRANDE surpresa para vocês... Quando eu estava sem inspiração para escrever, não pensem que eu não pensava na fic... Penso sempre... E sei que é injusto eu não postar e deixar vocês sem nada para ler... Então...**

**EU FIZ UM VÍDEO PARA ESSA FIC... **

**E queria agradecer agora a minha melhor amiga... Mih Brandon Cullen... Pois foi ela que me ajudou em muitas partes, me dando opiniões... E foi na conta do You Tube dela que eu postei o vídeo... Pois não consegui criar uma para mim... É eu sei... Decadente... Mas...**

**Obrigada Mih... Já estou sentindo a sua falta...**

**Eu gostaria de pedir a vocês que só mandassem review depois de ver o vídeo... Aí vocês comentam ele pela review para eu saber se gostaram ou não... **

**O link é esse...**

**.com/watch?v=tI1t-u9Y_fE&feature=channel**

**Eu irei colocá-lo no meu profile também... **

**Eu já estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo... E tentarei postar o mais rápido possível...**

**Beijos,**

**Kah Reche.**

**Ps: Lembrem-se... Sem review, sem capítulo... E eu gostaria já de agradecer a todos por lerem a minha fic, mandarem review, me adicionarem e a minha história também aos Favorites... **

**REVIEWS... \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**


	3. O Tempo Passa

**Oie meus queridos leitores...**

**Nem demorei tanto assim para postar não é...? Não vou encher vocês com o que eu falo, mas preciso que leiam lá no final, ok? É importante... **

**(N/B: **A N/B também é um pouco importante, ainda mais para aqueles que lêem as minhas fics**)**

**Sem mais delongas... O capítulo...**

**Love Chealleging**

_Capítulo Três. _

_Bella Pov._

_**-Março**_

Já se passara um mês desde que eu começara a estudar em Forks. A amizade entre eu e os novos namorados de Rose e Alice, Emmett e Jasper, respectivamente, só crescera, assim como o ódio profundo que eu sentia pelo Edward.

Tinha que agüentar essa praga todos os dias, pois ele sentava-se atrás de mim na aula, e nos finas de semana, quando eu tinha a esperança de não vê-lo por pelo menos dois dias, Alice dava um jeito para que todos nós nos reuníssemos.

Esse era meu inferno diário.

_**-Abril **_

Estava na biblioteca da escola, fazendo uma pesquisa para um trabalho de Ciências, quando senti duas mãos cobrindo meus olhos. Eu teria gritado se não tivesse reconhecido o dono delas pelo cheiro característico de menta, e pela voz que sussurrou no meu ouvido assim que as mãos soltaram meu rosto.

- Sabe, eu nunca acreditei em amor à primeira vista, mas depois que te vi mudei de idéia. – Sussurrou Edward encostando seus lábios na minha orelha, dando um leve beijo, causando-me um arrepio involuntário. E isso fez com que eu sentisse raiva, dele e de mim mesma, pela minha reação.

- Que coincidência... – Quando disse isso, seu rosto iluminou-se, mas logo murchou com a minha próxima frase. – Eu também nunca acreditei em assombração.

_**-Maio**_

Estávamos no meio do mês, e como era de se esperar, estava fazendo frio e chovendo, fazendo com que o chão ficasse escorregadio, o que não era uma boa coisa para mim.

Estava andando pelo estacionamento já final do tarde, já estava indo para o ponto de ônibus, quando escorreguei e ia cair, se um par de braços não tivesse me segurado. Um par de braços conhecidos, devo ressaltar. Era o Edward. Já conhecia seu abraço pois ele sempre me abordava, agarrando-me. **(N.A.: Gente... Não pensem que isso quer dizer que ele agarrava ela a força. Aqui o Edward é galinha, mas não é tão cafajeste assim... XP Ele apenas a abraçava ok...?)**

Ele estava me segurando pela cintura com as duas mãos, como se estivesse me abraçando.

Ficamos assim por mais ou menos um minuto, ele desfrutando do meu cabelo, que ele parecia adorar e eu esperando que ele me soltasse.

- Obrigada pela ajuda, mas acho que já pode me soltar, eu já consigo me equilibrar. – Disse calmamente.

- Não, aqui está bom. – Disse ele, agora colocando sua cabeça na curva do meu pescoço. Eu conseguia sentir sua respiração calma, quente e ritmada.

- Edward me solta! – Disse, quase gritando. – AGORA!

- Tudo bem estressadinha. – Disse ele me soltando.

Olhei fulminante para ele, que estava com seu sorriso torto irritante, aquele que me dava tanta raiva. Quando dei os dois primeiros passos, escorreguei novamente, e de novo, Edward estava me abraçando. Parecia que éramos ímãs, até mesmo se não quiséssemos, acabávamos ficando perto um do outro. Mas eu era teimosa, e iria fazer isso mudar.

- Parecia que você não consegue ficar longe de mim, não é? – Zombou ele.

Apenas bufei e me soltei rapidamente de seus braços, e fui o ponto de ônibus, muito nervosa.

_**-Junho**_

Eu devo ter feito algo de muito mal para alguém, só pode ter sido isso. Ninguém tem tanto azar assim. Meus amigos estão tentando me convencer a dar uma chance para o Edward. Enquanto o traste está fazendo uma cara tão convincente quanto à da Alice ou do gatinho do Sherek.

- Por que não Bella? – Perguntou Alice, levantando-se do banco da lanchonete, e colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Porque ele é um prepotente, egocêntrico chato...

- Imbecil, retardado, galinha. – Falaram todos, menos Edward, que continuava com a carinha de cão sem abandonado.

- Já sabemos de tudo isso Bella. – Disse Rose. – Agora diga a razão verdadeira.

- Eu já disse! – Quase gritei, chamando a atenção dos clientes e dos funcionários da lanchonete.

- Não. Você disse os defeitos dele. – Começou Emmett. – Na verdade, é isso o que você pensa quando vê ele. Porque não olha as qualidades dele?

- Porque ele não tem. – Disse simplesmente.

- Nossa, agora fiquei ofendido. – Disse o energúmeno, com uma expressão dramática.

- É sério Bella. Pense. – Pediu Jasper.

Fingi pensar uns dois minutos. Parecia que eles esperavam mesmo a minha resposta. Coloquei o dedo no queixo, teatralmente a logo falei:

- Ah, já sei. – Disse, e todos abriram sorrisos, e o de Edward foi o maior deles, parecia que ele queria dizer 'Oie... Tenho 32 dentes!' – O nome do Edward está no dicionário. Entre idiota e irresponsável tem imbecil que é sinônimo de Edward Cullen.

Todos bufaram e Edward ficou com um olhar de tristeza, e pareci decepcionado.

- Eu desisto! – Gritou Emmett.

Edward estava me olhando muito intensamente. Parecia que ele estava tentando implantar alguma coisa na minha mente.

- Mas eu não. – Ele disse baixinho. Não sei se os outros ouviram, pois eu estava muito concentrada no que Edward poderia estar pensando.

_**-Julho**_

Já estávamos de férias, ontem havia sido o último dia de aula. E hoje, sábado, Alice me obrigara a ir fazer compras com ela e Rose. Logo estranhei, pois achava que elas iria querer ficar com seus namorados, mas não comentei nada. Era capaz de a Alice pensar que eu não quero mais ficar um tempo com ela, e que estava querendo me livrar dela e da Rose. Na verdade, eu queria me livrar era das compras. Mas pode ser que elas arranquem meu pescoço se eu abrir a boca para comentar algo.

- Eu não sabia que boneca andava. – Ouvi _a voz_ quando estava andando pelos corredores do shopping com as meninas, que estavam cochichando toda hora.

Virei-me e vi os três mosqueteiros. Edward, Emmett e Jasper estavam com seus sorrisos enormes no rosto. A raiva começou a me corroer, ainda mais quando Edward estava vindo em minha direção.

- E eu não sabia que macaco falava. – Disse asperamente e logo estava andando para a saída do shopping.

'_Eles ainda não desistiram da idéia de Edward e eu ficarmos juntos, mesmo não é...?'_

_**-Agosto**_

Era aniversário da Rose, e ela e Alice passaram o dia inteiro eufóricas. Alice e Esme arrumam toda a casa, decorando-a para poder receber os seus poucos amigos. O que acabou se tornando mais cheio que a última boate que elas me obrigaram a ir.

Estava descendo as escadas para poder receber os convidados, que já começavam a chegar, como Rose havia me pedido. Já estava no último degrau, quando nem percebi Edward em minha frente, pois estava prestando mais atenção no chão para não cair com aqueles sapatos mortíferos.

- Bella, você está linda... – Eu corei com o elogio que ele me fez, mas logo fiz uma cara de tédio pois ele completara a frase. – O único defeito é que sua boca está muito longe da minha.

- Questão de higiene. – Disse, e deixei-o falando sozinho. Dizendo que ele não se importava de pegar bactérias.

Esse garoto não existe mesmo.

_**-Setembro**_

Era meu aniversário. Eu não gostava muito de comemorar, mas Alice me ameaçara de morte. Ela disse '_Ou comemora ou morre de tanto comprar.'_ Às vezes a Alice me dava medo.

A minha festa estava sendo na casa da Alice, pois sua mãe, tinha um salão de festas, e as duas e Esme prepararam tudo.

- Para você. – Disse Edward quando eu o cumprimentei. Por mim ele nem viria, mas Alice me obrigara a convidá-lo também. Eu nem fiz tanta objeção. Até que esses dias ele tem sido mais legal.

Ele estava com um embrulho nas mãos. Parecia um livro, mas era maior.

- Obrigada. – Disse, corando. Peguei o embrulho azul e quando abro me deparo com um álbum de fotos.

- Já tem fotos. – Disse ele com um sorriso enorme.

Eu estava com um sorrisinho fraco no rosto. Abri e a primeira foto era dele, a segunda também a terceira e todas as outras. _Todas_ as fotos eram dele. _Egocêntrico._

- É para você não ficar com tanta saudades de mim quando eu não estiver do seu lado. – Disse ele, com _o_ sorriso torto.

Olhei para ele, incrédula. _Ele estava mesmo me dando um álbum de fotos dele? Pelo menos ele estava vestido. No aniversário do Emmett Rose tirara fotos provocantes e mandara fazer uma única revista para ele. Estranho, eu sei.' _**(N.A.: Eu conheço uma mulher que fez isso para o marido... Ela é meio doida né...? XP)**

- ...Qual o caminho mais rápido para o seu coração? – Perguntou ele. Eu estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos que nem prestara atenção a suas palavras. Só ouvi a última frase, e pelo que parecia, aquilo era uma_ declaração_.

- Lavagem cerebral. – Eu disse, e fui até a mesa de presentes deixar lá o álbum. Ele me seguiu.

- Você gostou do presente? – Perguntou ele, muito ansioso. Parecia que eu nem havia dado mais um fora nele.

- _Adorei. –_ Disse, sarcasticamente. Ele também não pareceu perceber meu tom, pois começou a falar de novo. Acho que ele deve estar ignorando esse tipo de coisas que eu digo para ele.

E eu que achava que ele tinha melhorado.

**- Outubro**

Estava no refeitório, no horário do almoço, procurando o pessoal. Edward parou do meu lado de repente.

- Procurando boa companhia? – Perguntou ele. Eu já estava me enchendo com essas insistência dele.

- Sim, mas com você aqui vai ser difícil de encontrar. – Disse cortantemente.

Ele apenas me olhou, chateado, e foi sentar-se com os nossos amigos, que estavam no fundo do refeitório.

Não entendi bem a sua reação.

**- Novembro**

Estávamos na aula de História, quando vi um papelzinho cair na minha mesa. Ele estava dobrado várias vezes.

Abri-o e li.

'_Para a _minha_ Bella,_

_Eu quero me dar por completo para você!_

_Do seu Edward.'_

Segurei o riso, e respondi.

'**Para o garoto mais persistente e irritante que eu já conheci,**

**Sinto muito, mas eu não aceito esmola!**

**Da garota que não te suporta, Bella.'**

Passei o papelzinho para ele. E depois arranquei mais um do meu caderno. E escrevi.

'**PS: Eu não sou sua! **

**Eu não pertenço a ninguém, muito menos a você!'**

Passei o papelzinho para ele, que nem me respondeu. Pelo menos estava entendendo que eu não queria nada com ele.

No final da aula ele nem me dirigiu o olhar. Saiu rapidamente. Senti-me mal com isso. Sabia que ele não merecia isso. Mas tinha medo do que _talvez_ começasse a sentir por ele.

**Gostaram? Odiaram?**

**Para quem não entendeu... Eles tinham de 14 para 15 anos... Menos o Emm e a Rose que eram um ano mais velho que todos... E agora... Passou-se um ano... E eles vão fazer 16... É que eu quero que eles possam dirigir... Ônibus & Cullen não combina... Se bem que... Esquece... Mas... Continuando... A Rose e o Emmett já vão poder dirigir... Digamos que podem dirigir com 16 anos... Porque todos TEM que ter um carro... Falando em carro... **_**(Vocês viram que vão trocar o Volvo C-30 do Edward por outro... Agora um Volvo XC60...)**_

**Gente... Eu mudei o rumo da fanfic... Ela ia ser bem maior, mas decidi diminuí-la. Foi uma decisão depois de muito pensar nela... Esse capítulo foi só uma passagem de tempo... Para vocês entenderem o que aconteceu em todos esses meses... Ele foi mais cômico, mas o próximo será mais**_** dramático**__..._

**Eu já estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo... Ele está pela metade, mas só irei postar... Se vocês mandarem mais reviews...**

**Gostaram do vídeo? Eu demorei três dias para fazê-lo... Essa fic é o meu xodó... Eu a amo muito... E agradeço a todos os leitores que a adicionaram aos Favorites ou Alerts... Obrigada mesmo... Obrigada pelo apoio que vocês me dão... **

**Eu irei postar logo... Já tenho o próximo capítulo pronto... **

**Mas... Só se mandarem reviews... Se chegarmos a 35 reviews, eu posto ainda essa semana o próximo capítulo...**

**Beijos,**

**Kah Reche.**

N/B: _Olha eu aqui!  
Eu praticamente betei o capítulo na aula, aula de quê mesmo? Nem lembro'  
O que acharam do capítulo??  
Eu amei esse capítulo'  
E pelo que a Kah me falou, acho que vai ter gente chorando pelo rumo que a fic vai tomar' Calma, ninguém vai morrer' Pelo menos não que eu me lembre' Rsrsrsrs'  
Agora deixa eu parar de falar o que vai acontecer senão a Kah me mata' Eu sei que ela me ama'_

Eu vou começar uma campanha aqui, agora e sem o consentimento da autora da fic' (Mesmo sabendo que ela vai deixar)

**A beta também merece reviews'  
**_Não é só a autora que merece não! Apesar de a autora merecer mais' Mas isso não vem ao caso'_

**Aproveitando mais um pouco desse meu espaço'**

Para quem lê esta fic e que também é leitor de Teatro, Surtos da Alice e Minha vida com uma garota de 13 anos, venho informar que estou pensando seriamente de abandonar todas elas, por um bom tempo'  
Isso não é uma decisão tomada' Ainda estou pensando'

A fic Teatro está na reta final, faltando só dois capítulos. Eu já comecei o penúltimo, mas a inspiração foi embora' E eu não consigo escrever' Eu juro que eu já tentei mais de uma vez'

A fic Surtos da Alice, eu praticamente já abandonei'  
Mas já veio idéias para esta fic' E eu vou tentar passar as idéias para o Word e sem contar que eu tenho as idéias dos leitores'

A fic Minha vida com uma garota de 13 anos, eu estou cheia de idéias, mas falta tempo e coragem de escrever'

**Agora quero agradecer a Kah por não brigar comigo por ter escrito uma N/B enorme'**

E quero pedir a vocês que encham essa fic de reviews' Eu acho que tem muito poucas reviews'

_Beijos,  
__**Mih'**_


	4. Desistencia

**Oie meus amados...**

**Como estão? Nem demorei tanto assim ara postar né... Graças à reviews de vocês... Eu postei... Foi em uma semana... Mais ou menos... Eu teria postado antes... Só que o site não deixava... =(**

**Bom, o que importa é que eu consegui...**

**Esse capítulo é meio dramático... Eu o fiz quando estava bem 'deprê'... Tinha feito as partes mais tristes nesse meu estado, e esses dias eu o acabei... **

**Chega de enrolação...**

**O capítulo!!!**

**Love Chealleging**

_Capítulo quatro. _Desistência

_Aqui sem você  
Here Without You – 3 Doors Down_

Cem dias me fizeram mais velho,  
Desde o ultimo momento em que eu vi seu lindo rosto  
Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio  
E eu não sei se eu posso ver isso da mesma maneira  
Mas todos os quilômetros que nos separam  
Desaparecem quando eu sonho com o seu rosto

Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária  
Eu penso em você, baby,  
E eu sonho com você o tempo todo  
Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos  
E hoje à noite, somos só você e eu 

**Bella Pov.**

**- Dezembro**

Esse mês fora vazio, apesar de ter Natal, Ano Novo e tudo mais. Edward não falava mais comigo, a não ser o essencial, como 'Bom dia', 'Boa tarde', e essas coisas. Nunca mais tentara nada comigo.

Eu sabia que agira mal sendo tão rude com ele, mas não conseguira ser diferente.

Estava andando até a sala de aula, quando vi Edward aos beijos com uma garota com cabelos compridos e cacheados, castanho claro, quase louro. Eles não se desgrudavam e pareciam muito entusiasmados, Edward estava a segurando pela cintura e pela nuca e quando ela passou a mão por seu peito sem a menor vergonha ele interrompeu o beijo, distanciando-se da garota e indo para a sala de aula. Eu pedira para trocar de lugar com o Mike, depois do gelo que Edward estava me dando. Eu não queria admitir, mas estava sentindo falta dele, de suas abordagens que sempre me surpreendiam, mas eu fingia não ligar, para que ele não percebesse o efeito que tinha sobre mim.

Quando acabaram as aulas daquele dia eu saí da sala, e vi Edward já na minha frente, pegando algo em seu armário. Ia perguntar por que ele estava agindo assim comigo, mas Mike me impediu, aparecendo na minha frente. Olhei para ele, tentando conter a minha raiva, afinal, não fora ele que estivera me tratando como se nem me conhecesse há um mês.

- Oi Bella. – Disse ele, com um sorriso meio contorcido. _Parecia que ele estava tentando fazer o sorriso torto do Edward._ Mas ele não entendia. Esse sorriso não era_ feito_. Ele era natural. Mas não comentei nada.

- Oi Mike. – Disse, sem muito animo. Ele não pareceu perceber isso, pois agora o sorriso parecia maior e mais '_Mike'_.

- Eu queria saber se você não gostaria de sair comigo amanhã. Ir ao cinema e depois jantar. – Disse ele, meio receoso.

Olhei para ele e abri um sorrisinho fraco. Ele até que era gentil, mas vivia se encolhendo a tudo e a todos, obedecia a tudo, e só gostava do que estava em tendência. Ele não tinha muita personalidade.

- Sinto muito Mike, mas eu vou estar ocupada. – Eu disse.

- Então depois de amanhã? – Ele perguntou ansioso.

- É que eu vou viajar e estarei fora por um mês. – Menti rapidamente. Eu já estava cheia dessa persistência_ dele_.

- Que tal quando você voltar? – Perguntou ele.

- É que... – Não pude responder, pois logo Edward intrometeu-se.

- Você não está entendendo que ela não quer ficar com você? – Perguntou ele. Eu nem havia percebido que ele prestava atenção a nossa conversa. – Ela não quer _namorar_ ninguém. – Continuou ele, um pouco mais baixo.

- É verdade Bella? – Perguntou Mike tristemente.

- É que eu estou namorando, então não posso sair com você. Sinto muito. – Eu disse. Ele abaixou a cabeça e apenas acenou.

- Ok. Então quando vocês terminarem você me avisa. – Disse ele, e começou a andar para a saída da escola.

Eu virei-me pra poder falar com Edward, como era meu plano inicial, mas ele já havia se afastado para o banheiro masculino. Ia segui-lo e esperar que ele saísse, mas Alice apareceu me puxando para o estacionamento, pois ela conseguira tirar carteira de motorista, e ganhara de presente de Natal adiantado um Porsche 911 Turbo amarelo canário. Então queria usá-lo indo ao shopping. Apenas segui-a.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Eu estava deitado na minha cama, pensando na _minha _Bella.

Esses últimos meses, eu posso classificar como os piores e melhores da minha vida. Melhores, pois eu conhecera o amor da minha vida, e piores, pois a Bella estava me rejeitando todos os dias, cada dia era pior. A cada dia, suas palavras cravavam mais fundo na minha alma. Eu me machucava com elas. Mas todos os dias, acordava renovado, e continuava com a esperança de poder tê-la comigo, poder abraçá-la, beijá-la, dizer o quanto _eu_ _a amo_. Mas se fizer isso, ela não irá me ouvir, irá dizer que eu sou apenas mais um garoto infantil, idiota, e mais tantas ofensas que ela tem para mim. Irá sentir mais _repulsa_ ainda de mim. Então eu desisti dela, há quase um mês. Na verdade, não deixei de amá-la, apenas me cansei de me machucar.

Eu ficava com uma ou outra garota, imaginando que todas eram a Bella, mas nenhuma tinha sua personalidade. Quando eu as beijava, elas logo _se jogavam _para cima de mim, coisa que a minha Bella não faria, ela relutaria um pouco em aprofundar o beijo, e eu seria paciente, seguiria o ritmo dela. Todas eram fáceis demais, fazendo com que eu perdesse o interesse nelas. Não era uma conquista, era um _prêmio._ Esse que talvez eu merecesse por persistir tanto. Mas não era o prêmio de _primeiro lugar_, que foi pelo qual eu lutei.

Estava com os fones de ouvido, e da música Beautiful Soul, do Jesse McCartney passou para Here Without You, do grupo 3 Doors Down. Eu sei essas músicas não fazem muito o meu estilo. Mas eu estou deitado na minha cama, com meu pijama, coberto até a cabeça com o edredom, esperando que ele me engula, ouvindo essas músicas, e pensando na minha Bella. E hoje é_ Véspera de Natal._

Eu devia estar me arrumando para poder participar da ceia que a minha mãe preparara, mas não. Estou aqui, lamentando todo o tempo que corri atrás da Bella. Não por ficar atrás dela, insistindo nos meus sentimentos por ela, apenas queria que ela reconhecesse tudo o que já fiz por ela. Já fui humilhado tantas vezes, só para tentar provar a ela que eu a amava realmente. Mas pareça que isso não era o suficiente para conquistá-la. Talvez eu não fosse bom o bastante para ela. Talvez ela odiasse a minha insistência.

Depois desse mês tentando ignorá-la, ela ainda não parecia estar satisfeita com isso. Eu não a entendia. Eu quase não estava mais falando com ela, e ela _ainda _não estava feliz?

Eu queria fazê-la feliz, nem que isso custasse a _minha_ felicidade. Ela era realmente alguém muito especial para mim, e se era assim que ela queria que eu agisse, como se nem a conhecesse, queria que eu ignorasse-a, era isso que eu iria fazer, só precisava explicar tudo pra ela antes. Pois ela parecia estar confusa no dia em que _Mike Capacho Newton_ pediu para sair com ela. Eu estava apenas esperando, para ver qual seria a resposta dela. Se ela dissesse sim para ele eu acabaria quebrando a cara daquele idiota. Do mesmo jeito que eu não merecia a Bella, ele merecia menos ainda.

Saí de debaixo das cobertas, e fui até a escrivaninha. Peguei uma caneta e um papel, e comecei a colocar tudo o que eu sentia naquele papel, sempre pensando nela, na felicidade dela, e na minha completa solidão de hoje em diante. Eu podia estar rodeado de pessoas, mas sem ela seria como se eu estivesse sozinho. Eu apenas _sobreviveria._

Quando acabei de escrever a carta a guardei na gaveta, e fui ao banheiro tomar banho.

Quando saí do banho, coloquei uma roupa, e peguei o papel que havia guardado.

Já estava saindo de casa, minha mãe me perguntando aonde eu ia, e eu dizendo que tinha que comprar um presente.

Fui até a única floricultura de Forks, e comprei uma única Açucena. Pedi para a moça colocar em uma caixa, que eu havia escolhido.

Estava andando para a casa da Bella, quando uma onda de peso veio sobre mim.

'_Se ela me queria longe, não era bom que eu lhe entregasse o presente pessoalmente. '_

Voltei para casa, e esperei meus amigos chegarem. Todos estavam bem vestidos, ao contrário de mim, e traziam vários presentes nas mãos.

- Alice, poderia vir aqui, por favor? – Chamei-a, levando-a para a cozinha. Jasper me olhou estranhamente, e eu sorri assegurando-o de que não faria nada de mal para Alice, ele pareceu entender.

- O que foi Edward? Não conseguiu se vestir? Pois é o que está parecendo. Olha esses trapos que você está usando. É Natal. – Ela falou, sorrindo. Pareceu perceber meu estado de espírito, pois murchou o sorriso e uma ruga apareceu em sua testa. – O que aconteceu?

- Eu gostaria de te pedir um favor. – Disse, cautelosamente. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Eu peguei a flor, que estava dentro da caixa e entreguei a ela. – Quero que você entregue isto para a Bella.

- Porque você mesmo não faz isso? – Perguntou ela. Eu abaixei a cabeça e neguei apenas.

- Por favor, Alice. Faça isso como o meu presente de Natal. – Implorei.

- Eu já comprei o seu presente, mas faço isso também, mas só se você me contar o que está acontecendo depois.

- Eu não posso Alice. Por favor. – Tentei fazer a minha melhor cara de convincente, não era como a dela, mas não custava tentar.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu entrego. – Ela disse me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha, e já ia saindo quando se virou e disse: - Agora vai trocar de roupa. _É Natal._

Dei um sorriso mínimo, e me encostei-me à bancada, suspirando._ 'Agora era só esperar. '_

E a minha tortura já estava vindo. Mas isso era só o começo, pois tenho certeza que nunca conseguirei esquecer o que sinto pela Bella. Posso até fingir que não sinto nada, mas estou mentindo apenas para ela, porque _eu _sei que continuarei a amando sempre.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Os dias foram se passando, e a véspera do Natal chegou, eu preparei tudo e fui me arrumar, pois esse ano Sue, Leah e Seth passariam o Natal conosco, assim como Jacob e sua namorada Renesmee, e Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper passariam aqui para nos ver, pois teriam que ir a ceia que a senhora Cullen, mãe de Edward prepara. Não fiquei chateada com isso. Pelo menos _não muito_. Na verdade, o que eu queria mesmo era que _ele_ viesse hoje para, pelo menos, me desejar feliz natal.

Mas eu sabia que a culpada de ele não vir, era eu mesma. Por causa dos foras que eu sempre dava nele. Sempre o rejeitando e xingando, como se ele nem merecesse uma chance.

Não era ele, era eu. Eu não queria admitir para mim mesma, mas tinha medo de me envolver com alguém. Medo de sair machucada, como Alice, e ainda mais depois de ler _certos_ livros, comecei a sonhar com um príncipe encantado, cavalheiro, fiel, simpático, lindo... Perfeito. Mas ninguém é perfeito, e eu consegui encontrar alguém que era quase, persistia pelo amor que sentia por mim, sempre tentando ficar comigo, mas eu sempre o rejeitando. Eu era burra? _Sim._ Eu precisava abrir meus olhos e ver que quem eu sempre estive procurando, esteve na minha frente o tempo todo, tentando ficar comigo? _Com certeza._ Eu perdera o único garoto que provavelmente me amara realmente?_ Talvez._

E eu só percebera isso no Natal, quando meus amigos passaram em casa e me entregaram os presentes. Alice me puxou para um canto, e me entregara uma caixa, dizendo ser de Edward. Era uma caixa retângula e coberta de cetim vermelho vivo. Com um laço dourado. Eles foram embora com a desculpa de estarem atrasados, me deixando sozinha em casa, já que Charlie havia ido pegar Sue e Seth para o Natal que teríamos aqui em casa. Subi para meu quarto e abri o presente cuidadosamente. Dentro havia uma Açucena e uma carta. Peguei a carta com a mão trêmula.

'_Querida Bella,_

_Sei que não me suporta, mas tenho que esclarecer algumas coisas._

_Primeira:_

_Desculpe por tudo o que eu lhe fiz. Quando te aborreci, quando fiz você passar vergonha por minha causa. Nunca mais terá de passar por isso. _

_Segunda:_

_Você não faz idéia de o quanto é importante para mim. Esse mês sem falar com você foi um dos piores da minha vida, tentei te esquecer várias vezes, por isso você me via com outras garotas. Sei que é errado, mas quando estava com elas, pensava que eram você. Nunca pensei que uma garota poderia dominar tanto a minha mente, ainda mais uma como _você_._

_Terceira:_

_Eu entendi o que você quis dizer. Finalmente. Não irei mais te incomodar, chamando você para sair, elogiando-a, dizendo que você é minha. Sei que você não gosta disso, mas, meu amor, isso é involuntário. Enquanto te amar nunca poderei me conter, para não dizer a todos que você é minha e somente minha. Quando algum garoto fica em cima de você eu morro de ciúme. Quando te chamo de _meu amor_, não é da boca para fora, _eu te amo _muito. E não posso fingir que não sinto isso. Quando você diz que me odeia, isso vai me quebrando aos poucos. Mas se é assim que você quer... Irei fazer isso, para te ver feliz, porque é só isso que eu quero. _

_Quarto:_

_Eu acho que nunca deixarei de te amar, apenas me conformarei com o sentimento. Você me despedaçou, eu irei recolher os pedaços, e tocar a minha vida para frente. _

_Prometo, tentarei esquecer o sentimento que nutri por você todo esse tempo._

_Eu nunca mais irei te perturbar. Esse mês foi só o começo da sua paz e felicidade. _

_Espero que você seja feliz com quem você escolher, e que ele te mereça, como eu não mereci. Espero que ele te faça feliz como eu não pude fazer._

_Eu te amo. Nunca se esqueça disso. Pois esse é o sentimento mais puro que já senti por alguém algum dia. Você pode me desprezar, só não despreze isso, pois assim estará destruindo meu coração e a minha alma._

_Beijos,_

_Edward._

**Por favor... Não me matem... Isso é pelo bem da fanfic... O próximo capítulo também será triste... Mas não direi nada... Teve **_**certa leitora... **_**Que acertou o rumo que a fanfic vai tomar... Mas não vou dizer quem é... Pois senão eu estragarei a surpresa...**

**Entãããooo????**

**Mereço reviews?**

**Eu, particularmente, amei esse capítulo... Ficou tão tristinho... Mas está... Sei lá... Eu o escrevi em menos mais ou menos dois dias... Só que eu dei uma pausa entre eles... **

**Hoje nem tenho muito que dizer... Só o de sempre...**

**Mandem reviews... Sem review sem post... Já sabem né...**

**E eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que perderam seu tempo lendo a minha fic, mais ainda aos que mandaram review, aos que adicionaram a história ou **_**eu**_** no Favorites... Eu amo vocês... E tenho um carinho enorme...**

**As reviews, pra quem acha que eu não as leio... Eu leio, e respondo todas por PM... E AMO TODAS... Até mesmo apenas os 'continua logo'...**

**Bom... Essa fic está na campanha 'BETA TAMBÉM MERECE REVIEW'... *\o**_**/***_

_**/ \**_

**Que foi a minha **_**amiga/BFF/Beta**_** quem começou...**

**E vejam o vídeo dessa fic... O link está lá no meu perfil... **

**E... Eu já tenho o próximo capítulo pronto... Se me chegarmos a 45 reviews... Ou mais... Eu não reclamo se for mais... Eu postarei essa semana... Sabe o que eu achei estranho? No primeiro capítulo eu recebi 16 reviews e no segundo... Só 10... Por favor... Se vocês lerem a fanfic... Mandem só uma review dizendo pelo menos 'Oie'...**

**Beijos a todos... =***

**Até o próximo capítulo... **


	5. Mudança de Sentimentos

**Oie meus queridos...**

**NOSSA... Já chegamos a mais de 45 reviews... Realmente me impressionei...**

**Vamos logo ao capítulo...**

**Love Chealleging**

_Capítulo Cinco. _Mudanças de sentimentos

_Cavalo Branco_

_White Horse – Taylor Swift_

_Você diz que sente muito  
Com essa cara de anjo que aparece  
Somente quando você precisa  
E eu andando para frente e para tras o tempo todo  
Porque eu honestamente acreditei em você  
Esperando  
Dias passando  
Garota estúpida  
Eu devia saber  
Eu devia saber_

Eu não sou uma princesa  
Isso não é um conto de fadas  
Eu não sou aquela que você varre os pés  
Que é conduzida por você na escadaria  
Aqui não é Hollywood  
Aqui é uma cidade pequena  
Eu era uma sonhadora antes  
de você chegar e me por para baixo  
Agora já é muito tarde  
Para você e seu cavalo branco  
chegarem  


**Bella Pov.**

Depois de ler a carta, eu desabei na minha cama, tentando fazer com que a minha respiração voltasse ao normal, mas estava muito difícil, ela vinha em arquejos, e quando eu consegui voltar ao normal, comecei a soluçar, e sentir lágrimas escorrerem por minha face. Encolhi-me no canto da minha cama, abraçando meus joelhos, e nunca tirando os olhos da carta, que eu agarrava com força, amassando o canto com a força de meus dedos, que estavam nervosos, e parecia que tinham sido colados ao papel.

_Eu te amo._

Essa frase martelava na minha cabeça, fazendo com que as lágrimas descessem mais constantemente. Parecia que eu conseguia ouvir a voz dele dizendo essas três palavras. Era tão natural.

Ele desistira de mim. Mas também, o que eu queria? Ele passou o ano tentando ficar comigo, e eu sempre o rejeitando, humilhando-o, como ele havia dito, e ele sempre com o seu maravilhoso sorriso torto, mesmo quando eu dizia odiá-lo.

Irônico não? Eu digo que o odeio, e ele sorri. Ele diz que me ama, e eu choro como uma criança.

Eu conseguia ouvir sua voz proferindo tudo o que estava escrito na carta, e ver desprezo em seu rosto. Pois devia ser isso que ele sentia por mim agora. _Desprezo._

Eu o julgara mal, chamando-o de infantil, insensível, idiota, imbecil, e outras coisas mais. E ele sempre me elogiando, me idolatrando na verdade. Uma coisa que eu não merecia. Eu achava que era apenas mais uma na sua vasta lista, e quando eu começara a ver que ele realmente não ficava com garota alguma, eu o via se agarrando pelos corredores do colégio. Mas agora ele me explicara, e eu me senti feliz com ele dizendo que quando beijava outras garotas, pensava em mim, e até senti um pouco de ciúmes também. _Agora,_ queria poder estar em seus braços. A idéia que eu sempre repugnara agora parecia muito atrativa e confortável. _Eu não o merecia._ Ele tinha o dom de amar, e eu não. Na verdade, eu não aceitava, e se agora, ele decidira partir para outra, eu _não poderia _impedi-lo de nada. Mas não conseguia pensar na imagem que eu vira esses dias, ele beijando outra garota. Eu queria poder ser ela. Ter a sorte de ter a atenção dele, ter a sorte de ter _ele_ coisas que eu desprezei todo esse tempo.

Continuava chorando, quando ouvi o carro do meu pai estacionando. Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar, mas estava sendo difícil.

Depois de me recompor, desci as escadas, e vi um bilhete, escrito com letras miúdas, porém bonitas. Era de Alice.

_Bella,_

_Feliz Natal!_

_Sei que não está bem =\_

_Os seus presentes estão debaixo da árvore._

_Amanhã irei viajar, então, não poderei ver você e nem conversar, pois onde estarei o celular, não pega. (Culpa do Emmett que escolheu o lugar...) O Jazz, a Rose e o Emm vão junto comigo. Nós iremos voltar só no começo das aulas. Ou talvez depois._

_Todos te desejamos um feliz Natal. _

_Beijos,_

_Dos seus BFF_

_Alice, Rose, Emm e Jazz. =)_

Alice não estaria aqui para eu poder desabafar com ela. E nem podia falar no celular.

As coisas poderiam piorar? Sim!

Quando desci as escadas, encontrei meu pai segurando a mão da Sue, pois eles estavam juntos. Jacob e Renesmee, Leah estava com um garoto que eu conhecia de Lu Push, Embry, e Seth com uma menina da minha escola, Angela. _Ótimo, todos os casais._

Suspirei, e botei um sorriso forçado no rosto. Ia ser uma longa noite.

**Uma semana depois...**

O Natal fora bom, e o ano novo também. Eu me senti solitária, apesar de estar rodeada de pessoas. Faltava alguma coisa, e eu sabia o que era. Ou melhor... _Quem_ era.

_Edward._

Eu estava dirigindo até a sua casa, com a minha Picape. Eu ia lhe falar para ele o que eu _descobrira_ sentir. Descobri, pois tenho certeza que já sentia, apenas não admitia.

Eu o amava.

E muito. Agora sabia a razão de quando estava com ele meu coração acelerava, quando falava com ele tinha uma _barreira_, para que ele não percebesse que eu o amava.

Mas agora eu iria contar tudo o que sentia para ele, derrubar todo o muro que eu construíra entre nós. Se fosse preciso, me humilharia como ele fez várias vezes por mim, e esperava que ele me perdoasse, e as coisas entre nós se resolvessem. Ou seja, eu queria sair da casa dele com um namorado, que seria ele. O único que eu queria.

Estava chegando a sua casa, mas já conseguia ver a porta da frente. Uma garota saía de lá, e lhe dava um beijo na boca, quase engolindo seu rosto. Senti um bolo na minha garganta, tentei engoli-lo, mas ele estava preso. Sinal de choro.

Passei rapidamente pela fachada da casa, a 90 km/hs. Olhei pelo retrovisor, e vi Edward virar o rosto, mas logo entrar em casa, sem nem falar com sua _namorada_. Essa palavra me machucava. Pois _eu quero_ ser a garota que ele estivera beijando, eu quero ser a garota com quem ele sonhava, eu queria ser a garota que tomava seus pensamentos a todo tempo. Eu queria ser a garota que ele amava.

Na carta que ele me escrevera, ele dizia que seguiria em frente, e me esqueceria. Não achei que fosse assim tão fácil.

Dirigi o mais rápido que minha picape agüentava, e passei direto pela minha casa, seguindo para o meu 'refúgio'.

Há um ano, quando eu estava andando pela floresta que tinha perto de casa encontrara uma casa na árvore. E ia lá quase todas as tardes, depois da escola. Fazia meu dever lá, estudava para a prova, desabafava escrevendo nas paredes, onde eu cobrira com um papel de parede totalmente branco. Não era um bom lugar para eu ir agora, pois lá tinha escrito 'Edward Cullen' várias vezes, mas nem liguei, agora não pensava em nada, apenas queria sumir.

Quando cheguei, estacionei a picape, e subi a escadinha que tinha lá.

Já dentro da casa, sentei-me em uma almofada que estava no canto da sala. Eu arrumara aquela casa, colocando almofadas, uma mesinha pequena de madeira, uma cesta, que de vez e quando, eu abastecia com besteiras como chocolate, bolachas, sucos, doces e mais doces. Eu só comia de vez em quando, mas agora o chocolate iria cair bem. Nas paredes não havia nenhum enfeite. Todas estavam escritas, com alguns pedacinhos em branco. Eu sempre quis desabafar, mas não confiava em um diário, e tinha coisas que Alice não poderia, ou não iria quere ouvir. Então, quando achei essa casa, comecei a escrever tudo o que sentia nas paredes dela com uma caneta piloto preta.

O nome _dele _parecia estar piscando em neon. Eu olhava para ele, e começava a chorar. Sequei as lágrimas e comecei a ler as coisas que eu escrevera. Várias vezes eu havia escrito 'Eu odeio Edward Cullen'. Passei os dedos levemente por essa frase. Puxei o ar lentamente, e peguei a caneta preta permanente que estava em cima da mesinha e comecei a riscar toda a parede, como se ela tivesse culpa do que estava acontecendo. Eu estava tão enfurecida com as frases que eu mesma escrevera, que já nem chorava mais. Minha vontade era de gritar. Gritar para ver se a dor no peito que eu sentia passava.

Quando acabei, fui para trás e vi o que havia feito. Eu ainda conseguia ler o nome dele e todas as frases que hoje pareciam uma farsa, então peguei o papel de parede que estava no canto da casa. Sobrara bastante de quando eu _montara_ o interior dela.

Comecei a colocar por cima de tudo que estava escrito. As lágrimas não paravam de descer do meu rosto.

Depois de quase uma hora, as paredes estavam todas brancas novamente. Suspirei cansada. Olhei o relógio que tinha em cima da mesinha, e vi que já era hora do almoço. Eu não estava com paciência para cozinhar. Queria ficar ali, então peguei o celular do meu bolso, e liguei para Charlie.

- Pai. O senhor pode ir almoçar na Sue hoje? – Perguntei, tentando fazer a minha voz não falhar, parece que funcionou.

- Claro Bells, mas por quê? – Perguntou ele.

Pensei rapidamente em uma desculpa qualquer.

- È que eu estou aqui em Seattle. Estou na biblioteca, e queria não ter que ficar indo e voltando. – Eu tinha que mentir direito pelo menos uma vez na vida.

- Tudo bem filha. Não se preocupe. – Disse ele. – Mas e você?

- Eu como aqui mesmo. Tem um restaurante aqui perto. – Disse tentando parecer normal.

- Ok. Tchau, até mais.

- Até. – Me despedi, e guardei o celular no bolso.

Levantei-me e olhei as paredes. _Branco_.

Peguei a caneta, que por sorte ainda estava inteira. Fui até o carro, e peguei minha bolsa. Lá tinha várias coisas, inclusive a carta que Edward escrevera para mim. A peguei, e escrevi de um lado da parede, com letras muito grandes.

'_**Passado...**_

_**Eu odeio Edward Cullen'**_

Peguei um pedaço de fita dentro da minha bolsa e coloquei a carta que Edward me mandara abaixo da frase.

E em outra parede, escrevi:

'_**Presente...**_

_**Eu amo Edward Cullen. '**_

E em outra:

'_**Futuro...**_

_**Conquistarei Edward Cullen. '**_

**x-X-x-X**

**Então??? O que acharam?**

**Eu mereço reviews??**

**Esse capítulo eu fiz tão rápido... E queria postar logo... Mas tinha que esperar pelas reviews...**

**Hoje não tenho muitas coisas pra dizer...**

**Somente peço que mandem reviews, que vejam o vídeo da fic que está no meu profile... E que continuem lendo...**

**Beijos,  
Kah Reche.**


	6. Erros

**Love Chealleging**

**Capítulo Seis**  
_Erros_

_Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne_

_Namorada_

_Eu posso ver o jeito, ver  
O jeito que você olha pra mim  
E mesmo quando desvia o olhar,  
Eu sei que está pensando em mim  
Eu sei que você fala de mim o tempo todo  
Muitas vezes  
Então venha até aqui  
Diga-me o que eu quero ouvir  
Que eu, sim, farei sua namorada desaparecer  
Eu não quero ouvir você dizer o nome dela nunca mais  
_

**Edward Pov.**

Depois de mandar a carta para Bella, eu participara da ceia de Natal e da entrega dos presentes, aos quais eu participei sem animo algum. Depois fui para o meu quarto, ficar amuado.

Fiquei assim por mais ou menos uma semana. Meus pais já estavam ficando preocupados com a possibilidade de eu estar doente, ou em depressão. Só saía para comer, pois ia ao banheiro do meu quarto mesmo, e ficava na minha cama, deitado, apenas pensando em como minha vida seria de agora em diante que eu decidira desistir da Bella. Não poderia mais nomeá-la como minha, pois agora não estava mais disposto a lutar por ela. Na verdade, disposto eu estava, mas _ela_ não queria que eu lutasse por ela. Já me deixou isso claro, várias vezes, com todos os foras que me dera ao decorrer deste ano.

Depois dessa semana frustrante, decidi _tentar _seguir em frente. Convidei Tanya para vir a minha casa. Pedi-a em namoro, sempre tentando não pensar que ela era Bella, como havia me acostumado mês passado.

Eu com certeza estava ficando louco, pois quando estava me despedindo de Tanya, na porta de minha casa, pensei ter visto Bella dentro de sua picape, mas ela não costumava dirigir assim tão rápido. Nem olhei para Tanya novamente, logo entrei em casa, com a cabeça meio que rodando.

**Bella Pov.**

_**Dois meses depois...**_

As aulas haviam começado, e eu pediria ajuda a Alice para poder realizar _o plano._

Mas ela chegaria somente daqui a uma semana, junto com o pessoal. Então teria que passar mais essa semana vendo Edward se agarrando com sua namorada.

O primeiro dia foi o pior, pois não tinha ninguém com quem eu quisesse ficar, e ainda tinha que ficar olhando Edward se agarrando com a garota, que eu descobrira o nome. Tanya Denali.

Isso realmente doía.

Mas eu passava por eles sem nem olhar, pois tinha medo de acabar chorando na frente dele, apesar de sentir um forte aperto no peito.

Já tinha se passado três dias desde o começo das aulas, eu estava indo para a sala de aula. Na porta, ele estava conversando com sua namorada. Quando ele me viu, ficou me fitando. E eu o encarei de volta. Tanya percebendo que ele não estava prestando atenção ao que ela falava, virou-se para ver para onde ele estava olhando.

Quando ela viu que era para mim que Edward estava olhando, eu vi fúria em seus olhos. Ciúmes, talvez. Não tenho certeza, só sei que parecia que ela queria me fuzilar somente com o olhar. Mas ela não sabia que ele não queria mais nada comigo. Se estava com ela, é porque ele a queria, já que poderia escolher qualquer garota da escola.

Edward não desviou os olhos, assim como eu. De repente puxou Tanya para um beijo. Parecia que ele queria me mostrar que estava bem sem mim.

Engoli em seco e fui à direção deles. Edward soltou a garota e ficou me olhando, fitei-o por apenas alguns segundos e logo fui para dentro da sala. Sentei-me em meu lugar e estava esperando o professor chegar, eu estava olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para a porta.

Fechei os olhos e coloquei os dedos em minhas têmporas, sentindo a dor de cabeça chegando. Ouvi a cadeira atrás de mim se mover, mas não olhei para ele. Eu sabia que era Edward. Conhecia seu cheiro, mais do que deveria, e, não sei como, mas conseguia sentir sua presença.

- Bella. – Ouvi chamarem meu nome. Mas não era _ele_. Mike estava na minha frente, com a cadeira apoiada nas pernas traseiras. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo Mike. – Sorri abertamente para ele, e estava tentando manter uma voz animada. Consegui ouvir Edward se remexer na carteira atrás da minha. _Dois podiam jogar esse jogo de provocações._

- Então? Como foi a viagem? – Perguntou ele.

- Na verdade, eu não viajei. Tive que ficar aqui. – Disse com um sorriso que eu esperava que não parecesse tão forçado.

- E seu namorado? – Perguntou ele, meio receoso.

- Eu não tenho mais namorado. Terminei com ele. Não estava dando certo.

- Por quê? – Ele perguntou, parecendo realmente curioso.

_- No momento que eu estava começando a gostar dele de verdade, ele mudou totalmente os seus atos._ – Disse essa frase, alto o suficiente para que Edward pudesse ouvir.

- Ah. Então você está livre não é? – Mike estava com um sorriso enorme. Não era mais o sorriso torto eu ele tentava copiar do Edward.

- Sim, eu estou. – Eu não gostava da idéia de ficar com o Mike, mas eu tinha que ter certeza que o Edward ainda me amava. Se ele sentisse ciúmes, eu já ainda teria uma pontinha de esperança.

- Então você quer ir ao cinema comigo semana que vem? Tem um filme ótimo passando. – Ele me convidou. Hesitei um segundo, mas logo me 'recuperei'. Edward havia feito muito mais coisas tentando ficar comigo. Até já subiu em uma mesa na hora do almoço e começou a cantar Accidentally Love, aquela musica do filme do Shrek. Dizer sim para o Mike e ir ao cinema com ele não iria fazer tanto mal assim. Na verdade, eu poderia ir com ele somente como amiga. O que eu queria mesmo era saber se o Edward ainda gostava de mim.

- Quero. – Tentei formar um sorriso que parecesse verdadeiro.

Virei-me, para poder ver a expressão de Edward, com a desculpa de pegar meu caderno, para poder anotar meu telefone para o Mike.

Ele estava olhando para o caderno dele, calmamente, e estava rabiscando-o. Não expressava emoção alguma. Parecia que eu não havia dito nada.

Peguei meu caderno e virei-me para Mike, que parecia que não tirava o sorriso do rosto. Eu só saíra perdendo com isso. Eu dera esperanças ao Mike, teria que ir com ele ao cinema e descobri que Edward desistiu mesmo de mim.

Vendo que o meu plano não funcionara, parei de tentar provocá-lo. Passei o resto da aula sem nem me virar para trás, para poder olhá-lo, e quando precisava de alguma coisa que estava dentro da minha mochila, eu retorcia os meus braços, girando-os para trás.

Passaram os primeiros dias, e eu já estava ficando enjoada, pois quando eu estava nos corredores parecia que Edward e Tanya também estavam, parecia que eles me seguiam, para me mostrar o casal feliz e grudento que eram. Mas eu sabia que se fosse eu no lugar da Tanya, não estaria me importando de passar muito tempo com Edward. Ele era um ótimo namorado, pelo que me parecia.

Tinha que ficar olhando-os, enquanto se beijavam. Ela parecia engolir a boca dele, era muito nojento.

Na hora do almoço, fui sozinha para fora da escola. Não queria ver Edward e sua 'desentupidora', mas também não queria ficar com Mike e sua turminha de amigos chatos.

Fiquei sentada em um banco. Lá não tinha quase ninguém, a não serem alguns poucos casais, e algumas pessoas fazendo nada de importante.

Abaixei o olhar para o meu almoço. Peguei um pedaço do chocolate que tinha lá e fui mordiscando-o. Levantei a cabeça e vi Edward com Tanya, _novamente_. Eles só podiam estar me seguindo. Eles sentaram-se a mesa ao lado da minha.

Ela estava quase no colo dele. _Oferecida._ Abaixei a cabeça novamente. Não queria vê-los juntos, ela se jogando para cima dele.

- _Eddie..._ – Eu sabia que o Edward odiava aquele apelido. Emmett o chamava assim só para provocá-lo. – Eu to com frio.

Eu estava borbulhando por dentro. Hoje nem fazia tanto frio assim. Mas se você fosse considerar a blusa de alcinha e um casaquinho rosa por cima, ela devia estar com frio sim.

- Deixa que eu te esquento. – Disse ele. Pela minha visão periférica eu pude ver ela se aconchegar nos braços dele, olhei para o outro lado, mas quando os vi de novo, já estavam se beijando, ela com as mãos no peito dele, e ele segurando sua cintura.

Enfiei todo o chocolate estava na minha mão na boca, e então levantei-me, colocando a mochila nas costas, peguei minha bandeja e joguei-a no lixo, só comi o chocolate, nada mais.

Eu estava chateada e com raiva. Chateada por ver que Edward me esquecera tão rapidamente, e com raiva de mim mesma, por não dar a chance que Edward tanto pedira. Se eu tivesse aceitado sair com ele, tenho certeza que agora estaria muito feliz, sendo abraçada e beijada por ele, e Tanya estaria com qualquer garoto que eu não ligava quem fosse. Eu teria aproveitado as minhas férias com alguém que eu realmente gostasse, e não teria de sair com Mike, apenas para _saber_ se o amor da minha vida ainda me amava. Sim, ele era o amor da minha vida.

Eu estava apenas recebendo o troco por ter rejeitado-o tantas e tantas vezes. _Eu fui muito burra._

**Edward Pov.**

Quando cheguei em casa joguei a mochila com tudo no sofá. Não estava com paciência para ser cuidadoso, na verdade, estava com muita raiva.

Hoje Bella me provara que o problema com relacionamentos que ela tinha, não existia. Alice sempre me encorajara dizendo que eu não deveria desistir da Bella, pois ela não se dava muito bem com namoros. Isso, pela cena que eu presenciara hoje na sala de aula, era mentira. Ela não queria era ficar comigo. Eu só não conseguia entender o que eu havia feito de errado para ela.

Sempre a tratara como se deve. Quando pedia para ela me dar uma chance, nunca faltava com respeito. Nunca a tratei como uma qualquer.

Mas me parece que isso não foi o suficiente para ela. Ela queria o _Mike._

E eu tinha que ficar com a Tanya. Ela até que era bonita, mas era uma beleza artificial. Cabelo liso perfeito. Maquiagem perfeita. Corpo perfeito. Mas era só ela começar a falar que o encanto se quebrava. Ela só sabia falar de si mesma, roupas, maquiagem, sapatos, shopping, e mais de si mesma. Me obrigava a ouvir The Pussycat Dolls, e ela ainda cantava junto. E além de tudo, ela não me largava, ficava me ligando toda hora, na escola não me soltava, tinha ciúmes até quando eu falava da Alice e da Rose.

De tão cansado emocionalmente que eu estava, desmoronei na minha cama, e não tive nenhum sonho. O que foi bom, pois eu sempre sonhava com Bella. Acho que a raiva que eu estava sentindo agora, cobria totalmente a minha mente.

Só fui acordado pela minha mãe quando já era noite. Ela me perguntara se eu queria jantar. Disse que não, e voltei a dormir, sem sonho algum. Somente o negrume, o silencio e a solidão da minha mente. Como se estivesse perdida, procurando algum lugar para onde ir. Mas não encontrava. Meu coração devia estar assim. Sozinho, confuso e vazio.

**  
N.A.: **_Gente, nada contra_** The Pussycat Dolls**_, na verdade, eu até gosto de algumas músicas, mas é que eu preciso de uma banda famosa de garotas. Desculpem se ofendi alguém que gosta desse grupo. =) _

_Gente, esse capítulo está curtinho, eu sei, mas ele é apenas para vocês entenderem o que vai acontecer a seguir... Como se fosse um rito de passagem..._

_No próximo capítulo, a Alice, o Jasper, o Emmett e a Rose vão aparecer... \o/ Bom, pelo menos alguns deles..._

_A Bella vai descobrir uma coisa... Que vai mudar todo o rumo da fic... =)_

_Como vocês estão sendo bonzinhos comigo... Esperando pacientemente, e mandando reviews... Eu irei dar uma prévia do próximo capítulo... =D_

"_**-Bella... Ele ainda te ama...**_

_**- Não, não ama. Você leu a carta.**_

_**- Já ouviu aquele ditado?'Um gesto vale mais que mil palavras. ' – Olhei-a confusa. "**_

_Acho que vocês não entenderam nada né... Eu posto essa semana ainda se eu ganhar muitas reviews... Então já sabem né... REVIEWS!!!_

_Beijos,  
__**Kah Reche.**___

**N/B: **_Gente não sei se alguém notou que eu não apareci nos capítulos anteriores' Sabe a autora não mandou o capítulo para mim betar' Mas, Ok! Estou aqui novamente'_

Alguém concorda que a Tanya e o Ed não combinam??  
E o que será que a Bella vai descobrir?? Será que ela tem alguma doença grave que pode causar sua morte precoce? Que exagero da nossa querida beta aqui!! Mas qual será o mistério??

E só para avisar que eu continuo com a campanha  
**A Beta também merece reviews'**

_E quero agradecer a quem mandou reviews para mim'  
Eu amo muitoo vocês sabiam??_

Beijos,  
_**Mih'**_


	7. Verdades

**Oie meus amados leitores...**

**Como vocês estão? Desculpem a demora... Explicações no final... Não vou atrapalhar... **

**Boa leitura!!! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Love Chealleging**

_Capítulo Sete. _Verdades

**Bella Pov.**

- Ah, eu senti tanta saudade! – Disse, não, gritou Alice quando eu aparecera na porta de seu apartamento. Ela havia voltado de viagem há algumas horas, ela fora passar uns tempos em um sítio de seu tio junto com Jasper, Emmett e Rose.

Alice me puxou para dentro de sua casa, muito animada.

- Eu quero saber de _tudo_. – Declarou ela. Eu estava confusa. Do que ela queria saber?

- Do que você está falando Alice? – Perguntei, sentando-me no sofá.

- Do que eu estou falando? – Perguntou ela indignada. Pulou para o meu lado e sentou-se rapidamente em 'perna de índio', virando-se para mim. – Eu quero saber o que o Edward te deu no Natal. Ele não me disse o que era só me pediu para lhe entregar.

Nessa hora, o sorriso que estava em meu rosto começou a sair. Eu conseguia ver cada palavra que Edward escrevera na carta que ele me mandara no Natal passar pela minha cabeça. Eu sabia praticamente a carta inteira. Poderia citá-la.

- Então? O que ele te deu? – Perguntou Alice impacientemente. Meu olhar que estava perdido voltou para o rosto da Alice.

- Uma flor. – Eu disse num sussurro, mas parece que ela ouviu, pois exibiu uma expressão de desgosto. Olhei-a curiosamente.

- Só isso? Eu pensei que lá teria alguma coisa especial. – Disse ela fazendo uma careta. – Não tinha mais nada lá dentro?

- Tinha. – Eu disse. Eu senti meus olhos começarem a arder, e minha garganta ficar seca, como se tivesse alguma coisa presa nela.

- E o que era?- Agora Alice parecia preocupada. Levantei-me do sofá e fui pegar a minha bolsa que estava em cima da mesinha de centro.

Eu pegara a carta esta manhã da casa, só por impulso.

Sentei-me novamente no sofá, na mesma posição que Alice, de frente para ela. Entreguei-lhe a carta e ela começou a ler baixinho, mas eu ainda conseguia ouvir. Conforme as palavras eram proferidas, meus olhos começavam a se encher mais e mais de água, até que lágrimas desceram por meu rosto.

Alice me olhou, e via tristeza em seus olhos.

- Eu sempre soube que você amava-o, e não tinha coragem de admitir. – Disse ela, sua voz bem fininha, como se ela estivesse me contando um segredo. – É uma pena ele ter desistido de você. Eu realmente acreditava que ele conseguiria conquistar você, que seria ele quem quebraria o gelo desse seu coração.

Nessa hora eu já estava quase soluçando. Alice pegou minhas mãos e as segurou com as suas com força.

- Não chora Bella. Você sabe que eu não gosto de ver ninguém chorar. – Ela disse, sorrindo muito fracamente para mim.

Respirei fundo, e tentei engolir o bolo que estava formado na minha garganta, mas não consegui. Eu já estava soluçando.

- Me diz uma coisa? – Pediu ela. Apenas acenei com a cabeça. – Que flor que ele te deu?

- Um-uma Açucen-na. – Eu disse, gaguejando.

Alice abriu um sorriso enorme e levantou-se do sofá abruptamente. Foi até uma prateleira com alguns livros e trouxe um para o sofá, sentando-se do mesmo modo que estava antes.

Abriu o livro e começou a folheá-lo. Parou em uma das primeiras páginas e começou a ler em voz alta.

- Açucena é uma flor que serve para mostrar a tristeza e angústia pela falta da pessoa amada. – Leu ela, sorrindo ainda mais, se era possível.

Olhei-a com mais confusão ainda. Aonde ela queria chegar? E o que era aquele livro?

- Bella, ele ainda te ama! – Exclamou ela.

- Não, não ama. Você leu a carta. – Minha voz ainda estava embargada.

- Já ouviu aquele ditado?'Um gesto vale mais que mil palavras. ' – Olhei-a confusa.

- Sim, já ouvi, mas ainda não entendi o que você quer dizer. – Disse impacientemente. Minhas lágrimas já estavam cessando.

- Bella, esse livro explica o significado das flores. Eu dei um igualzinho pro Edward, pro Emmett e pro Jasper. Eles o usam para poder saber que flor dar as suas respectivas amadas, vulgo nós, em cada situação.

- Alice, o Edward é homem, ele nunca entenderia isso. Nem se daria o trabalho de ler um livro desses. – Disse a ela, como se fosse alguma coisa óbvia, o que era. – O Jasper e o Emmett pode até ser, mas o Edward não me ama mais.

- Ai meu Deus. Dai-me paciência. – Ela disse, olhando para o teto. – Bella, se o Edward fosse lhe dar uma flor, ele lhe daria uma rosa, como quase todos os homens fazem. E não uma Açucena. – Ela disse isso lentamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança. – Ele sente sua falta!

- Alice, você leu o que ele escreveu. Ele podia até estar sentindo saudade de mim _naquela época._ – Enfatizei as últimas palavras. – E além do mais, ele está namorando.

- Eu não acredito. – Exclamou Alice, com um olhar incrédulo.

- Ele já deixou de me amar. – Conclui. Ela balançou a cabeça e um sorriso começou a aparecer em seu rosto. – Vai me dizer agora que ele namorando Tanya Denali é uma prova de amor.

- É claro que é. – Eu a olhava como se ela tivesse algum problema. – Bella, abra os olhos. Ele só está _tentando_ te esquecer. Ele ainda te ama sim. Ele sempre te amou só você não via isso. Ele está com a Tanya, que é totalmente diferente de você.

- Pode até ser, mas isso só comprova que ele não quer mais me amar. – Eu disse, afundando a cabeça no sofá.

Alice se levantou e segurou o meu rosto com as duas mãos.

- Escuta. Ele está com a Tanya porque ele quer te esquecer, coisa que ele não consegue. E ele escolheu alguém totalmente diferente de você porque ele não quer pensar no amor que sente por você. O Edward só quer te ver feliz, e ele acha que ficando longe de você, ele vai conseguir. Ele só quer o bem dos dois. Não quer mais sofrer, e também não quer mais te deixar brava. – Ela falou tudo isso num fôlego só. Respirou fundo, e sentou-se do meu lado.

- Ele ainda me ama. – Eu disse, como se só ouvindo as palavras saindo da minha boca, eu compreenderia o que Alice havia me esclarecido.

- Só agora você entendeu? – Disse Alice, com um ar risonho.

- O que eu faço Alice? – Perguntei, virando-me abruptamente para poder olhá-la.

- Agora você me fala isso né. Antes, quando eu te dizia para dar uma chance pro Edward, você me ouvia? Não. Quando eu te dizia que ele te amava, você acreditava? Também não. Agora...

- Alice – Interrompi, suplicando. – Por favor.

Ela soltou uma risada curta.

- Emmett está me devendo 50 dólares. – Ela disse de repente. Olhei para ela interrogativamente. – Nós apostamos que você me pediria ajuda em algo relacionado ao Edward, que não fosse o assassinato dele ou derivados.

Dei um sorriso curto e continuei olhando-a, esperando que ela dissesse algo que me ajudasse.

- Bella, é tão simples. É só você dizer o que sente pra ele. Como você acha que eu e o Jasper estamos juntos? Ele se declarou para mim. Foi tão lindo. Ele me deu um ramo de acácias.

Sorri para ela.

- Acho que o que eu farei não será tão romântico. Nunca fiz isso antes. – Disse fazendo uma careta.

- Não precisa ser. Acho que o Edward irá se contentar somente em saber que você corresponde o amor dele. – Disse ela, risonha.

- Tudo bem. - Concordei, com um sorrio fraco. – Obrigada Alice. Não sei o que faria sem você.

- Eu sei que você me ama. – Disse ela, e nós duas caímos na gargalhada.

Agora eu não estava com a mente tão pesada como estava antes. Pensar que o Edward ainda me ama, me fez ficar com uma alegria imensa. Só etária melhor se estivesse namorando ele. O que logo irá acontecer, se as suposições de Alice estiverem certas.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Então, o que acharam???**

**Bom? Ruim? Dá para engolir? Horrível?**

**Gente, neste capítulo a nossa querida Beta não vai aparecer... Pois... Sábado, dia 19/09/09 foi aniversário da Mih Brandon Cullen... Ela fez 14 aninhos... Por isso eu não postei antes... Era para postar no sábado, mas acordei tarde e fui comprar o presente dela... E Domingo, eu dormi na casa dela, e fomos para o Shopping, batemos perna até... Mas até que foi divertido...**

**Não vou encher vocês com meus problemas (nossos, meus e da Mih), mas a culpa da falta de postagem é da professora de Português que nos mandou ler um livro super chato... Claro que não foi Crepúsculo...**

**Bom, mas voltando ao assunto... Esse capítulo é de presente para a Mih... E como ela é a Alice, deu certinho... O capítulo que a Alice aparece no niver dela...**

**Vamos as respostas das reviews...**

**rafa: **Rsrsrsrs... Sim, eu sei como é... Mas eu posto de semana em semana (Ou pelo menos tento... XP) Nós somos leitoras sim... Rsrsrsrs...

Está postado... Não fique angustiada...

Até o próximo capítulo...

Beijos,

Kah Reche.

**Cris: **Rrsrsrs... Eu também odeio ela... É pra isso que ela serve... Para ser odiada... Sempre tem que ter algum vilão né...

Sim coitado...

Já está postado...

Espero que tenha gostado...

Beijos,

Kah Reche.

**rafa: **Que bom que gostou...

Eu sempre escrevo quando tenho tempo... Só que, com a reposição de aulas tem ficado meio difícil... (Maldito governo e Gripe Suína)

Rsrsrs... Sei como é...

Está postado...

Espero que tenha gostado...

Beijos,  
Kah Reche

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As outras reviews eu responderei por PM até amanha... **

**Espero que tenham gostado... E lembrem... Sem bastante review, sem capítulo...**

**Beijos,**

**Kah Reche.**


	8. Tudo Muda

**Oie... **

**Como vocês estão???**

**Este capítulo é de presente para todas as pessoas que me mandaram review...**

**CHEGAMOS A 100 REVIEWS!!!**

**Obrigada a todos...**

**N/A. no final do capítulo... Importante...**

**Espero que gostem... **

**Boa leitura!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love Chealleging**

_Capítulo Oito. _Tudo muda

You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift

Você pertence a mim

_Se você pudesse ver  
que eu sou a única  
que te entende  
Que te esteve aqui por todo esse tempo  
Então por que não pode  
ver que você pertence a mim  
você pertence a mim_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Bella Pov.**

Na segunda feira eu estava animada com a possibilidade de poder me declarar ao Edward, e ele me corresponder. Nem dormira direito naquela noite, só conseguindo pegar no sono quase duas horas da manhã.

Quando acordei, muito cedo por sinal, fui correndo para o banheiro fazer minha higiene pessoal.

Coloquei uma calça jeans, um suéter azul claro, e meu All Star. Não tinha por que me produzir muito, já que eu queria que o Edward se apaixonasse por mim, não pela minha aparência, como, segundo Alice, era o atrativo que Tanya exercia sobre Edward. Eu não queria ser como ela. Mas eu sabia que era muito pior, por nunca ter dado uma chance ao Edward, achando que ele não era bom o suficiente para mim. Uma coisa que agora que considerava completamente ridícula.

Peguei minha picape, e cheguei meia hora antes de o sinal tocar, fiquei em meu carro, por causa do frio, tentando ler o livro que seria a base de uma prova de Inglês que eu teria outro dia, mas não conseguia me concentrar nele. Já tinha lido este livro. Era Razão e Sensibilidade, mas um dos personagens se chamava Edward, e toda vez que eu via o nome dele escrito, sentia um aperto na garganta. Fechei o livro, e joguei-o para o lado. Liguei o rádio, tentando me concentrar na música, mas também não conseguia, pois essa música, o Edward ficava ouvindo no carro dele, Claire De Lune, eu sabia graças ás vezes que tivera de viajar no mesmo carro que ele. Apertei o botão para desligar o rádio, com uma força mais que necessária.

Tudo que eu tentava fazer para me distrair, me o lembrava.

Os bancos, as tardes de verão que nosso grupo de amigos ficava para aproveitar o Sol, a entrada da escola me lembrava nossas brigas, na verdade, todos os locais da escola me lembravam nossas brigas. O pior de tudo era pensar que as lembranças que eu tinha dele, todas eram ruins, já que todas recordavam meus gritos e sua expressão triste.

Quando percebi, já tinha se passado quarenta e cinco minutos, e eu já estava atrasada para a primeira aula. Decidi ficar dentro do carro, esperando que desse o sinal para a próxima aula.

O lugar, a hora, e a solidão, me faziam sofrer, mas eu merecia isso por humilhar e pisar tantas e tantas vezes no Edward.

Os minutos se arrastaram até o sinal tocar novamente, para mim pareceram horas. Desci do carro e fui para os corredores, procurando por ele, mas não encontrei. Fui para a segunda aula, sem prestar muita atenção em nada, a não ser a procura de certo garoto, não, homem de cabelos cor de bronze, olhos verdes brilhantes, e com o sorriso torto costumeiro.

Varri os olhos pela sala, procurando-o, o primeiro lugar que olhei foi para o meu lugar, mas ele não estava na carteira atrás de mim, vasculhei o resto da sala e o vi sozinho no canto da sala, rabiscando algo em seu caderno. Mais uma de suas manias.

Na aula, eu mal percebi o que o professor estava explicando, e acabei respondendo errado a uma pergunta.

A manhã passou lentamente, pelo menos para mim. Assim que saí da sala, procurei-o para poder conversar, mas não o encontrei em lugar algum do refeitório. E o que me deixou ainda mais chateada foi que eu também não encontrei Tanya. Eles deviam estar se agarrando em algum lugar. Tentei dissipar a imagem da minha cabeça, mas ela ficava martelando. Se não pode detê-los, junte-se a eles. Na minha imaginação, eu estava no lugar de Tanya, e era a mim que Edward beijava e distribuía carícias, era a mim que ele dizia que amava, e era eu quem retribuía tudo o que ele fazia.

Tocou o sinal avisando que o intervalo acabara então fui para a minha próxima aula.

Já na sala, a professora disse que iríamos ao laboratório para fazer uma experiência. Sorri internamente com a idéia já que Edward e eu éramos parceiros de laboratório.

No laboratório, sentei-me em nosso respectivo lugar, e esperei por ele. Estava pegando as minhas coisas da mochila quando ouvi a cadeira ao lado se arrastar. Virei-me rapidamente, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, mas que logo murchou quando vi Mike ao meu lado. Olhei-o interrogativamente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei, meio rudemente, e minha voz saiu rouca, graças ao pouco uso que eu havia feito dela hoje.

- Edward pediu para sentar-se com o Tayler, e eu vim para cá. – Explicou ele com um sorriso enorme. Só então eu olhei para a carteira a minha frente. Edward estava conversando com Tayler. Pisquei os olhos várias vezes tentando assimilar.

- Bella, sobre o nosso encontro – Começou Mike. Olhei-o, tentando conter a raiva que sentia de mim mesma graças a minha extrema burrice. Eu não deveria ter aceitado o convite dele, agora teria de dar um jeito de fugir. – Quando você quer ir ao cinema?

- Mike eu... – Não pude terminar a frase porque a professora chamou a atenção da sala, pedindo que ela fizesse silêncio.

Essa também foi uma aula perdida, pois parecia que eu conseguia sentir o cheiro de Edward. Meus olhos estavam cravados em seus cabelos desgrenhados, que agora apreciam chamar as minhas mãos para puxá-los, e acariciá-los.

As próximas aulas passaram como o resto do dia, lenta e entediante. Eu iria procurar Edward no final da aula, não o deixando sair da minha vista. Iria falar tudo o que sentia por ele e descobrir se ele ainda me amava como Alice disse.

Tocou o sinal, e eu guardei as minhas coisas na mochila sem quase nem olhar, minha atenção estava em Edward que guardava o material calmamente com uma expressão entediada.

Saí quase que correndo para a porta, para poder alcançar o Edward, já que me atrapalhara com o zíper da mochila que prendera no estojo.

Quando saí, o vi encostado na parede, com Tanya a sua frente. Ele estava ouvindo algo que ela falava.

Segui até ele, com um passo que eu esperava que fosse confiante. Só ouvi o final da frase, mas consegui ouvir o meu nome saindo da boca daquela patricinha sem cérebro.

Respirei fundo, para poder controlar a raiva que me consumia. Segui até eles, mais confiante que antes. O que a raiva não fazia.

- Edward, eu posso falar com você? – Perguntei chamando a atenção dele e de Tanya. Os dois me olharam profundamente. Ele examinando minha expressão, e ela negando com a cabeça, por causa da minha roupa. – Em particular.

- Ele não vai a lugar algum com você. – Respondeu Tanya com uma expressão que ela esperava ser superior.

- Achei que tivesse falado com o Edward. – Disse sem desviar meus olhos do mar verde e sem vida que agora eram seus olhos. A expressão dele não me dizia nada, era neutra. – Posso falar com você em particular, Edward? – Enfatizei seu nome.

- Não sou mais seu brinquedo Swan. – Respondeu ele cortante. Seus olhos demonstravam certa tristeza. Talvez decepção por eu começar a valorizá-lo só depois que ele me deixou. – Por que não vai procurar o Mike? Vocês não têm um encontro para marcar? Só tome cuidado com a mão boba dele. Ou talvez você goste disso. Nada de cavalheirismo. Eu devia ter percebido isso antes ao invés de tentar ser romântico com você. – Disse ele com desprezo. Eu fiquei sem reação a isso. Como ele podia achar que eu gostava do Mike, e ainda por cima, me lançar indiretas, praticamente me chamando de vadia. Mas o que mais me machucou foi sua última frase. - Achei que você fosse diferente. Fica com qualquer um e com todos ao mesmo tempo? Só se fazendo de santa todo esse tempo não é?

Continuava sem reação a suas palavras, mas quando consegui começar a raciocinar novamente, ele chamou Tanya e a abraçou pela cintura. Foram indo para o estacionamento e a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi me encostar contra a parede que antes ele estava. Assimilando tudo o que ele havia me dito. Eu sabia que merecia isso, já que o humilhara e pisara em cima dele tantas e tantas vezes, sempre ele tentando dizer que me amava. Ele nunca dissera que me amava, mas por que eu nunca deixara.

Eu merecia tudo o que estava sofrendo, mas não conseguia entender o porquê de ele me falar aquelas coisas. Eu ira cancelar o encontro com o Mike, Edward aceitando ou não as minhas desculpas. Nunca quis sair com ele, agora menos ainda, sabendo que ele tentaria me agarrar. Mas Edward não sabia disso. Como eu queria que ele pudesse ler a minha mente agora.

Após uns quinze minutos, parada, comecei a sentir meus olhos arderem e o costumeiro aperto na garganta que antecedia o choro. Fui rapidamente para o meu carro, passando reto por Mike, que tentou me chamar a atenção.

No carro, desatei a chorar compulsivamente. Tudo o que Alice disse ser verdade, sobre ele me amar, sobre ele estar com Tanya apenas tentando me esquecer, sobre eu ser o amor de sua vida, tudo se tornara mentira. E eu, como a idiota que era, apostei minhas esperanças nesse plano. Mas não fora culpa da Alice, ela só estava tentando me ajudar. A culpa era minha por negar um amor por muito tempo, por acreditar que Edward ainda me amava. Apostei minhas esperanças em um amor não correspondido, e saíra perdendo.

Quando eu achava que estava ferindo Edward, só estava cavando a minha própria cova. Ele sempre fora gentil comigo, e eu tratando-o como um capacho. No final, eu saí sozinha, sofrendo, e ele com sua namorada. Não podia dizer se estava feliz ou não, porque eu percebi que o brilho dos olhos dele já não estavam mais lá. Seu sorriso torto já não aparecia e sua voz não era mais a mesma. Agora, nas aulas, ele ficava sozinho em um canto, sempre rabiscando em um caderno. Como eu queria poder pegar aquele caderno e ler tudo o que ele escreve.

Depois de quase todos terem ido embora, eu já estava parando de chorar, então liguei o carro e dirigi para a minha casa. Meus pais já deviam estar preocupados. E além do mais, Alice e Rosalie não moravam mais conosco. Haviam se mudado para um apartamento que era no mesmo prédio que o do Emmett. Assim elas teriam mais privacidade, porque meus pais eram muito rígidos. Os namorados tem que ficar na sala, na frente de todo mundo. Graças a isso, eu não tinha ninguém para me encobrir, e dizer que eu estava bem e que meus pais não precisariam se preocupar. E para melhorar ainda mais as coisas, a bateria do meu celular acabara, então não poderia avisar que chegaria tarde em casa. Eu queria poder ir para a casa da árvore, ficar lá para poder pensar melhor em tudo, sem meus pais me chamando de cinco em cinco minutos.

Dirigi muito rápido, mais que o normal, para compensar o atraso. Mas quando cheguei a casa, vi que não tinha ninguém. Meus pais haviam deixado um bilhete na geladeira.

Bella,

Eu e sua mãe fomos jantar fora. Achamos que talvez você não se lembre, mas hoje é o dia que nos conhecemos, e saímos para comemorar.

Voltaremos tarde. Tem dinheiro pra pizza em cima do móvel da cozinha.

Beijos,

Mamãe e Papai.

Respirei fundo, um pouco, quase nada, aliviada. Meus pais não estariam então eu poderia aproveitar para chorar histericamente e ficar trancada no quarto o dia inteiro.

A dor no peito não cessava, e a idéia de que eu nunca teria Edward para mim, era agonizante. Me joguei na cama, de sapato e tudo, e coloquei o Mp4 para tocar as músicas. Eu tentava me concentrar nas músicas, mas, como quase todas são elas eram românticas. Coloquei na música clássica, e fiquei cantarolando, quase gritando, como se quisesse colocar tudo para fora. Pelo menos esse tipo de música não tem letra. Só o som dos instrumentos.

Acabei adormecendo, e não tive sonho nenhum, o que me deixava mais aliviada. Se eu sonhasse, teria certeza que sonharia com Edward. E não era isso o que eu queria.

Pelo menos, não no momento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Resposta das reviews:**

**Boo: **super-duper-mega-poewr perfeita *o*  
eu sou quase doente por twilight !  
to amando mais que thudo essa fic *-*  
continua e, plix, num demora, não, tá? XD  
kissus

**Resposta:**Que bom que gostou linda...

Rsrsrs... Eu também... Não é pecado não... XP

Fico super feliz em saber isso..

Ok... Eu posto de acordo com o tempo que tenho e quando a inspiração vem...

Beijos,

Kah Reche.

**N/B: Ahhh' Tadinha da Bella'**

**Quero saber o que a vaca da Tanya estava falando da Bella'**

**E deixa eu contar um segredo para vocês, bem não é bem um segredo'**

**Se não tiver review, não tem capítulo'**

**Por isso bora lá, minha gente'**

**Quero todu mundo apertanto o botãozinho verde e mandando review, Ok?**

**Amo, vocês'**

**Até o próximo'**

**Beijos,**

**Mih'**

**N.A.: Gostaram?**

**Esse capítulo já estava completamente planejado... Já sabia tudo o que ela iria falar, sentir e pensar... Mas sabe quando vem um bloqueio? Foi isso que aconteceu... Mas quando a inspiração veio, passei a manhã e metade da tarde inteira escrevendo o capítulo... **

**Eu quero reviews hein... Estou percebendo que elas tem 'sumido'... Gente... Eu só irei postar agora em diante, se receber certo número de review por capítulo... Pode deixar, que não é muita não... Mas eu peço a todos que lêem a fic que mandem review... Não custa nada... Pode ser só dizendo 'oi'...**

**E tenho uma notícia para vocês sobre a fic... Calma... Não é nada ruim... Logo, logo, irá acontecer o primeiro beijo da Bella e o Edward... \o/ Mas eu só continuarei postando se vocês me mandarem review...**

**Agora outra notícia...**

**Sobre a fic à Primeira Vista... *Desviando das frutas podres, pedras, objetos pontiagudos, papéis em chamas***

**Aos leitores que lêem essa fic...**

**Desculpem mesmo pelo atraso... Eu estou sem inspiração... Não me vem nada na cabeça... Eu sei como vai ser o meio da fic... E quase o final também... Mas não sei como escrevê-la. Acho que vou colocá-la em Hiatus... Já que não posto há tanto tempo... Só queria avisar isso para que vocês não fiquem desinformados...**

**Desculpe mesmo... Mas assim que minha inspiração decidir voltar, eu escrevo o capítulo...**

**Até o próximo capítulo... (Se tivermos reviews)**

**Beijos, **

**Kah Reche.**


	9. Azarado Ou será sortudo?

**Oie meus queridos... Como vocês estão? Sentiram saudades? Não né... Eu nem demorei tanto assim...**

**Eu só quero avisar algumas coisas... Esse capítulo é meio... Dramático, emo, sentimental... Chamem como vocês quiserem... É que ele vai dizer como o Edward se sentiu e se sente depois do fora que ele deu na Bella... Agora se vocês acham que esse capítulo é SÓ o Pov. do Edward, fiquem tranqüilos, pois tem mais coisa... **

**Hoje eu estou falante né... Bom... Vamos deixar isso para o final da fic... **

**Boa leitura!!!**

**Love Chealleging**

_Capítulo Nove._

**Edward Pov. **

Engraçado como quando queremos nos lembrar o que sonhamos, não conseguimos e quando queremos esquecer, as imagens não saem da nossa mente, não é? Não. Eu considero _frustrante._

A última semana eu venho sonhando com _ela._ Na verdade, o último ano ela não saía da minha cabeça. Mas o último mês foi o mais agonizante. Fingi frieza, escondi meu amor por ela, tentei ignorá-la, e lhe lançava olhares furtivos para saber, ou tentar saber o que ela estava pensando. Mas de uns tempos para cá, não sei dizer exatamente quando, ela, que antes era um livro aberto, se fechara em uma bolha só dela. Faria qualquer coisa para saber o que povoava seus pensamentos.

Fiz tudo isso ainda tendo de agüentar Tanya no meu pé. Depois do dia que ela me flagrou olhando para Bella, se tornara ainda mais grudenta e começara a ofender Bella, sempre dizendo o quão imperfeita ela era, com os cabelos desalinhados, a pele muito branca, os olhos castanhos comuns, e o corpo que devia ser feio, para ela ter de esconder embaixo de tanta roupa. Tanya achava que assim ela conseguiria me fazer parar de pensar em Bella. Ledo engano.

Quando dizia que sues cabelos eram desalinhados, eu pensava nos cachos que, tenho certeza, nunca foram tocados por uma prancha de cabelo. A pele clara ajudava a contrastar com os lábios vermelhos e os cabelos escuros. Os olhos dela eram o que mais me chamava à atenção. Eles pareciam um mar de chocolate derretido, onde eu acabava me perdendo quando os olhava fixamente. Dizem que os olhos são os espelhos da alma. É por isso que acho que ela tem uma alma linda. Ela não me tratava como eu gostaria que tratasse, mas eu via como ela se portava aos outros, e isso me fascinava. E quanto ao corpo, eu sabia que era perfeito, pois já a vi na praia quando fomos viajar. Ela apenas não era vulgar e fútil como as outras garotas. Se isso a fazia perfeita, então Bella era imperfeita. Mas a _minha eterna _imperfeita.

Doía-me admitir que ainda a amava, mas era a verdade. E acho que essa condição em que eu me encontrava nunca mudaria, já que ela não correspondia ao meu amor, e eu duvido que um dia vá deixar de amá-la.

Levantei-me da cama e percebi que já eram 6hs 45min. Eu tinha que estar na escola às 7hs, mas não me importei. Dirigi-me para o banheiro para fazer a minha higiene matinal. Demorei menos de 10min para me arrumar. Eu fazia as coisas com extrema lentidão, esperando que o tempo passasse mais rápido, mas ele não passava. Arrumei minha mochila, não esquecendo o caderno onde eu escrevia tudo o que eu não podia expressar em palavras e gestos.

Peguei meu Volvo e saí de casa. Dirigi na última velocidade. Já que o tempo não colaborava, pra que vou ficar me _desgastando_ fazendo tudo devagar? Quando cheguei à escola vi que a aula já começara. Estacionei meu carro em uma vaga qualquer e entrei quando estava passando pelos portões vi a caminhonete da Bella parada por perto, mas o que me surpreendeu foi que ela ainda estava dentro. Ela que sempre fora certinha e nunca chegava atrasada nas aulas estava cabulando. Vi ela apertar o botão do rádio com força, e quando ela virou para olhar o estacionamento eu já estava dentro da escola. Eu sei que foi covardia minha, mas não queria que ela me pegasse a espionando.

Entrei na sala, pedindo licença ao professor. Fui para o meu lugar, que agora era no canto da sala. O professor estava passando a matéria, mas eu não prestava muita atenção. Eu poderia pegar depois com algum colega como eu sempre fazia. Peguei o caderno que eu começara a escrever há um mês, e ao invés de escrever algo, comecei a lê-lo. Não parecia que havia sido eu quem escrevera aquilo. Tinha várias vezes o nome dela, as palavras _amor, paixão, solidão _e muitas outras que estavam ligadas ao nosso relacionamento, se é que se pode chamar os meus pedidos e seus foras de relacionamento.

Senti um bolo na minha garganta e fiz o máximo que pude até engoli-lo. Eu só choraria no silêncio do meu quarto, ou quando estivesse sozinho. Era nessas horas que eu desejava não ser _popular_.

De repente o sinal tocou anunciando o término da aula e o começo de outra. Respirei fundo e olhei para a porta esperando que Bella entrasse. Mas quem apareceu foi à professora, e logo depois Bella. Fiquei olhando-a por míseros segundos, depois baixei meus olhos para o caderno e fui passando a caneta por cima de seu nome, ando mais destaque a ele. Não levantei meu olhar pelo resto da manhã, mesmo querendo muito ver o rosto da _minha _Bella. _Pelo menos,_ pensei,_ nos meus pensamentos eu posso chamá-la de minha. _

A manhã passou lentamente, eu não prestando a menor atenção na aula, e rabiscando no caderno _dela._ Quando o sinal tocou anunciando o final da aula eu saí mais rápido que o normal. Não queria ter que olhar para Bella de perto. Já fora da sala senti uma mão me puxando e logo fui jogado para dentro de uma sala vazia. Senti lábios cobrindo os meus, e coloquei as mãos no rosto da pessoa para saber quem era. _Tanya. _Correspondi ao beijo sem muito ânimo, mas ela exigia mais. Eu não poderia dar mais a ela, pois a minha vontade não era estar naquela sala com ela. Separei-me tentando não ser rude.

- Tanya, eu preciso pegar a matéria com alguém, perdi a aula inteira. – Disse, me distanciando, tentando fugir.

- Porque você perdeu a aula? O que você estava fazendo? – Momento namorada ciumenta. _Eu mereço... Devo ter jogado pedra na cruz._

- Eu estava pensando em... – Hesitei por alguns segundos. – Você. Você na saía da minha cabeça e eu perdi a aula.

- Ah Eddie. Isso é tão fofo. – Eu odeio esse apelido e esse tom de voz dengoso, como se ela fosse uma criança. - Mas porque você não faz depois? Agora fica aqui comigo.

- Não é que... – _Pensa Edward, pensa._ – Eu estou escrevendo uma coisa pra você, então vou ficar a noite inteira fazendo, não vou ter tempo de copiar a matéria.

- Ah... – Ela pensou um momento e depois abriu um sorriso enorme. – Então hoje à noite eu posso ficar falando com você pelo telefone. Isso é tão lindo. É tipo aqueles casais que vivem pendurados no telefone... Acho tão fofo...

- Claro. – _Não se esquecer de desligar os telefones de casa e os celulares._ – Agora eu preciso ir.

Já estava na porta quando ela me chamou, perguntando se eu não ia dar um beijo de despedida nela. Respirei fundo, me perguntando o porquê de eu estar com ela. Fui até lá e dei um selinho em seus lábios e logo já estava fora da sala.

Na sala deu aula fiquei sentado no meu lugar sem fazer nada de interessante. Deitei minha cabeça nos braços e estava quase dormindo quando o sinal tocou. Recuperei-me e vi a professora entrando na sala e escrevendo na lousa que hoje iríamos ao laboratório.

_Droga._

Eu me sentava com Bella nessa aula. Fazia tempo que não íamos ao laboratório, então não tive problemas antes.

Assim que Tayler entrou pedi para ele trocar de lugar comigo. Ele e Mike sentavam-se na minha frente. Ele disse que não poderia, pois tinha problema de vista. O jeito era pedir ao _Mike._ Eu não queria sentar ao lado de Bella, mas queria ficar perto. E como sentávamos nas últimas carteiras, do lado da janela e com Alice e Jasper do nosso lado, não teria ninguém com quem trocar de lugar. Respirei fundo._ Eu estava fazendo muito isso. _Quando Mike entrou, pedi a ele, que aceitou logo de cara.

_  
Qual será o barulho do seu nariz quebrando? _

Eu estava praticamente entregando a Bella de mão beijada. Mas como perder uma coisa que você nunca teve?

Sentei-me ao lado de Tayler e ele tentou falar comigo, mas não prestei muita atenção, apenas acenava com a cabeça. Meus ouvidos estavam atentos as minhas costas, tentando ouvir o que Bella e Mike conversariam.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ouvi Bella dizer, sua voz meio rouca. _Seria o nervosismo de falar com o _Newton_?_

- Edward pediu para sentar-se com o Tayler, e eu vim para cá. – Assim que ouvi meu nome, fingi prestar atenção ao que Tayler falava. Algo sobre carros. Esse era um dos meus assuntos favoritos. Mas não _hoje._

- Bella, sobre o nosso encontro – Começou Mike. Respirei fundo tentando conter o ciúme que me assomou. Lembrei-me que Bella dissera _sim_ a ele. Justamente a _ele_. Se ela aceitasse sair com alguém que fosse melhor que eu, eu até entenderia, mas Mike era... _Mike._ Totalmente genérico e atirado. – Quando você quer ir ao cinema?

- Mike eu... – Bella foi interrompida pela professora que chamou a atenção para poder começar a aula. Eu estava... _Frustrado._ Essa era a palavra certa para o meu estado. Quando eu reunira esperanças que Bella fosse dar um fora no Mike, a professora vem e atrapalha. Mas ela podia ter feito um bem a mim, pois Bella também poderia começar a combinar animadamente o encontro com ele.

A aula inteira eu fiquei olhando para o nada.

_Porcaria de escola. Porcaria de sala de aula. Porcaria de Mike. Porcaria de ciúme. Porcaria de sentimentos. Porcaria de vida. _

Só de pensar em Bella e Mike em uma sala escura, ele e sua fama de mão boba, eu já ficava com raiva.

Raiva do Idiota, por ser quem era e por ter a audácia de chamar a _minha _Bella para ir ao cinema. Raiva de mim mesmo por ser tão burro e amar alguém que me despreza. E raiva da Bella por ter aceitado sair com o traste.

Mas talvez ela gostasse de garotos assim, a nova moda. Era só beijar, sair de vez em quando, e ter alguém para nomear como seu_ namorado._ Como se essa palavra ainda valesse hoje em dia. Agora era _ficante_. Como eu comecei a odiar essa palavra.

O sentimento de possessão que me tomou foi muito forte. E o da decepção também. Pensar que Bella não era quem eu realmente achava que fosse doía. Eu que pensei conhecer toda sua vida, me enganei.

Tocou o sinal para avisar o começo da próxima aula e eu me dirigi para a porta quase que correndo. Segui para a sala e sentei-me no lugar que agora eu estava acostumado e continuei olhando para o nada me obrigando a não olhar para trás para ver como estava à expressão da Bella. _Deveria estar feliz por causa do encontro tão esperado com Mike. _

As aulas do dia acabaram e eu comecei a guardar o material lentamente e sem vontade alguma.

Assim que saí da sala fui puxado por uma mão. _Tanya._ Só podia ser ela. Soltei-me de suas mãos que estavam segurando o colarinho da minha camisa e encostei-me à parede, conseguindo uma visão da porta. Eu estava morrendo de curiosidade para ver como Bella estava reagindo ao futuro encontro.

- Sabe o que estão falando por aí? Que a Bella vai sair com o Mike. – Somente em uma cidade pequena como essa isso seria uma _grande _notícia. Grande notícia seria se a Bella saísse _comigo. _Eu que passei um ano atrás dela, eu que me humilhei na frente de várias pessoas para ter uma chance com ela, fora eu quem sofrera durante e depois do nosso 'relacionamento'. Mike não a merecia. A raiva já tomava conta de mim. Mas né, a escolha é dela. Mas se fosse por mim, ou era eu, ou nada. Ela que ficasse solteira, mas é claro, trancada em algum lugar as minhas vistas. **(N/A: Quanta possessão... Adoro esse detalhe do Edward... Eu sei que sou meio louca... XP)** – Não sei como o Mike quis sair com ela. – Continuou Tanya. – A Bella é tão sem sal.

Estava tão entretido nos planos de captura da Bella que nem percebi a mesma a nossa frente.

- Edward, eu posso falar com você? –Perguntou Bella. Tanya olhou para ela, não sei dizer exatamente como, pois estava tentando decifrar o que seus olhos diziam. Não consegui– Em particular. – Nessa hora meu coração deu um salto. _Bella estava me chamando para conversar em particular. _Mas do mesmo jeito que a esperança veio, ela se esvaiu. Meu coração e orgulho estavam perfurados. Ela me rejeitava não sei quantas vezes e agora queria falar em _particular _comigo?

- Ele não vai a lugar algum com você. – Respondeu Tanya com uma expressão estranha.

Eu queria e não queria ir com a Bella. Queria, pois estava curioso para saber o que ela queria comigo, e admito, com certa esperança de que fosse o que eu sonhara certa vez. E não queria, pois poderia sair mais machucado.

- Achei que tivesse falado com o Edward. –Disse Bella, olhando em meus olhos. Eu continuava encarando-a, tentando saber o porquê daquilo. Sua expressão era insondável. Estava quase aceitando quando me veio à mente o bilhete que ela me respondera, dizendo que eu era esmola. – Posso falar com você em particular, _Edward?_ – Enfatizou o meu nome.

- Não sou mais seu brinquedo Swan. – Respondi rudemente. Doía-me dizer essas coisas para ela, tanto quanto quando eu tive que escrever a carta que mandei a ela no Natal. Eu não ia mais ser o seu capacho, seu brinquedo. Ela que fizesse o Mike disso. _Cansei de ser idiota_. – Por que não vai procurar o Mike? Vocês não têm um encontro para marcar? Só tome cuidado com a mão boba dele. Ou talvez você goste disso. Nada de cavalheirismo. Eu devia ter percebido isso antes ao invés de tentar ser romântico com você. – Despejei tudo o que fiquei guardando hoje, com raiva e tristeza. Ela parou estática. Só eu tinha que sofrer? Não. Ela me deve muito, e se não pretende me pagar do jeito que eu quero, então vai ser na mesma moeda. Continuei concretizando meus pensamentos mais desprezíveis em palavras. - Achei que você fosse diferente. Fica com qualquer um e com todos ao mesmo tempo? Só se fazendo de santa todo esse tempo não é?

Bella me encarava assustada e chocada. Olhei mais uma vez para o mar de chocolate que eram seus olhos e peguei na cintura de Tanya, levando-a para o estacionamento.

- Ela mereceu. Como se você fosse ir com ela, sendo que você tem namorada. – Tanya disse. _Se fosse em outra ocasião, eu largaria tudo e todos pela Bella, mas não agora._ – Ela tinha você aos pés dela, mas não deu valor, agora vem tentar tirar você de mim.

Se Tanya tivesse um pouquinho mais de cérebro e tato, veria que aquelas palavras haviam me machucado.

Dirigi-me para o meu Volvo sem nem dar muita atenção a Tanya que tagarelava sobre a nova bota da Channel que ela comprara. Encostei-me no banco do carro esperando que a _madame _entrasse. Respirei fundo e liguei a ignição e o rádio colocando pen drive com a música clássica que eu ouvia para me acalmar. Fechei os olhos e coloquei os dedos nas têmporas. Sobressaltei-me quando a música mudou e foi para uma batida muito forte. Pussycat Dolls... Tanya sempre fazia isso, mas hoje eu estava sem paciência. Abri os olhos e coloquei na música clássica novamente aumentei o volume e olhei para ela, para ver se ela teria coragem de me desafiar.

Ela me olhou e deu um selinho, saiu dizendo que ia com a amiga, Lauren, porque ela se esquecera, mas ia ao shopping com ela hoje. Não disse nada e nem retribui ao beijo. Assim que ela saiu. Eu dei ré no carro o mais rápido que pude fez até barulho e consegui sentir o cheiro de borracha queimando.

Dirigi a 140 km por hora até em casa. A cidade era pequena, então não pude aproveitar muito. Assim que saí do carro bati a porta do meu Volvo. Eu sei que vou me arrepender depois por fazer isso com meu carro, mas agora estava com muita raiva. Entrei em casa e vi que minha mãe estava se arrumando para um evento que teria no hospital, ela perguntou se eu não queria ir junto, mas eu neguei.

Entrei em meu quarto e me joguei na cama, pensando em como eu não devia nem ter saído de lá. Acabei cochilando e acordei 15hs. Levantei da cama e fui até a cozinha comer algo e ver se meus pais já haviam saído. Parecia que sim.

15hs e 30min fui sentei no sofá e decidi ligar para o Emmett, já que eu não o vira desde o Natal, quando ele fora para a viagem com Jasper, Alice e Rose.

- Emmett falando. – Ouvi meu amigo urso e seu tom brincalhão de sempre.

- Oi Emm, é o Edward. – Disse, tentando parecer animado.

- Até que enfim você ligou, já estava achando que você tinha se esquecido dos amigos. A Bella já te deixou sem memória é?

- Posso ir aí hoje? – Perguntei sem fazer nenhum comentário sobre a piada da Bella.

- Claro. Nós estávamos mesmo pensando em te chamar, e a Bella também, mas ela não atende. Estamos todos aqui, fazendo uma seção cinema. Vamos assistir _A Grande Bosta Ambulante_ – Esse era o nome que o Emmett dava para o filme que nós assistíamos quando tínhamos doze anos, na verdade, o nome do filme era _A Viagem de Trailer._ - E depois _O Melhor amigo da Noiva._ Sabe como é né, as garotas que mandam em nós.

Não, eu não sabia, mas queria saber.

- Claro. Chego aí em trinta minutos. Tchau. – Despedi e fui para o meu quarto colocar outra roupa, e depois ao banheiro para lavar o rosto.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.**

Toquei a campainha e fui recebido por um par de mãos que me puxou para dentro e me abraçou me tirando o fôlego de tão apertado que eu estava.

- Oi Edward! – Disse Emmett quase gritando. – Tudo bem?- Ele não havia me largado ainda.

- Tudo, mas se você não me soltar acho que terei de mudar a resposta. – Disse, brincando.

- Desculpe. – Disse ele, e me soltou. Virei-me e atrás de mim estava Rose sorrindo. Dei um abraço e um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Edward! – Senti dois braços ao redor do meu pescoço assim que soltei Rose. _Alice._ Sorri para ela, e retribuí o abraço, rodando-a.

- Como vai minha baixinha? – Cumprimentei bagunçando seus cabelos espetados. Eu a chamava assim só para irritar o Jasper.

- Sua nada. – _Sempre funciona._ Soltei Alice e fui dar um abraço em Jasper. – Lembra? Combinamos que a baixinha era minha, a loura do Emmett e a sua era a morena.

Abaixei os olhos e consegui ver pelo canto de olho que Alice fuzilava Jasper com o olhar, e depois fez uma expressão confusa.

- Chega de melação né gente. Vamos ao filme. – Disse Emmett muito animado.

Olhei para Alice, estranhando que ela não se manifestasse, mas ela parecia pensativa.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.**

Em casa, logo após voltar da seção cinema na casa do Emmett, me joguei no sofá e comecei a passar os canais. Nenhum me interessou então desliguei e fui para o quarto. Tirei a roupa e coloquei o pijama, deitei na cama e estava quase dormindo quando ouvi o telefone tocar. Olhei o identificador de chamadas.

_Alice._

- Alo? – Atendi meio grogue graças ao cansaço, apesar de ser apenas 22hs 40min.

- Que besteira que você fez Edward? – Alice começou. Não entendi nada do que ela estava dizendo. _Que besteira? _Eu já fiz várias besteiras na vida, de qual ela está falando?

- O que? – Foi a única coisa que u consegui pensar.

- Não se faça de burro, porque eu sei que você não é. – Ela disse quase me ameaçando de morte. – O que você fez pra Bella, ou ela ainda não falou com você?

- Alice, fala a minha língua. – Pedi, já perdendo a paciência. Mas agora eu já estava mais desperto. Ouvir o nome da Bella e perguntar o que eu fiz a ela, ou deixei de fazer, me deixou alerta.

- A Bella, Edward! Ela ia te falar uma coisa muito importante hoje. Acho que ela nem teve coragem. – Disse Alice, pesarosa.

- Eu ainda estou aqui. – Tentei juntar tudo o que Alice me disse e tirar uma conclusão. _Nada. – _Me explica isso direito. O que a Bella queria falar comigo? O que tinha de tão importante.

- Sinto muito, mas se ela não te disse, então não sou eu quem vai dizer. – Alice falou com certo tom de tristeza.

- Ela tentou falar comigo, mas eu não deixei. – Disse, timidamente. Pode ser que Alice soubesse o que ela queria me dizer, assim eu poderia matar a minha curiosidade.

- O QUE?! – Afastei o celular do ouvido graças ao alto volume que a voz da Alice atingira. – Edward você é um idiota, retardado, imbecil! EU NÃO ACREDITO! Você que esperou tanto tempo para ficar com ela, agora vai me dizer que não deixou nem ela falar. ELA IA SE DECLARAR PRA VOCÊ SEU IDIOTA!!!

Parei estático.

Bella. Bella Swan. A garota que povoava meus pensamentos conscientes e inconscientes desde que chegara a cidade, ia se declarar para mim e eu não deixara.

_O que foi que eu fiz?_

- O que foi que eu fiz...? – Disse Alice, quase chorando. – Meu Deus. Edward, você não ouviu isso de mim. A Bella vai me matar se descobrir que fui eu quem disse isso a você.

- Preciso desligar Alice. Vou ligar para a Bella. – Eu já estava tirando o telefone de perto da orelha quando ouvi Alice gritar.

- NÃO! Espera. O que você vai dizer a ela? Que do nada você quer ouvi-la, depois de rejeitá-la... Peraí... O que foi que você disse a ela... Exatamente?

Relatei o dia de hoje para Alice, e tudo o que eu disse a Bella. Ela parecia horrorizada. E eu estava envergonhado.

- Eu não acredito. – Disse ela, lentamente. – Você quer morrer sozinho mesmo né? – Disse ela, com raiva. – Ela só marcou aquele encontro com o Mike para ver se você reagia. Depois daquela carta que você mandou para ela, ela abriu os olhos e viu que _amava _você. E você, sendo o tapado que é não deixou nem a garota se explicar. Agora, além de os dois ficarem sem um ao outro, tem que agüentar dois pesos. A Tanya e o Mike. Você jogou a Bella pra boca do jacaré.

Alice despejou tudo em dois fôlegos, e eu estava calado igual a um idiota. O que eu era. _Burro, burro, burro!_

- E nem adianta tentar ligar pra ela, o celular está desligado. – Disse Alice, estragando um dos meus planos, mas eu tinha vários outros. – Edward, bota nessa sua cabeça que você não vai conseguir falar com ela hoje. Espera até amanhã.

- Mas Alice...

- Sem mais nem menos mais. Já que você tem a te amanhã eu posso te explicar umas coisinhas, pra que você não erre com a Bella.

- Pode falar. – Disse ávido por saber mais coisas sobre a _minha_ Bella. Agora eu podia chamá-la assim, não em voz alta, mas podia pensar, e sabia que era correspondido. Era uma sensação ótima pensar que o amor nutrido por um ano era correspondido. Estava muito feliz, poderia até sair cantando pelo quarto, coisa que eu não fazia há muito tempo.

- Edward, presta atenção. A Bella não gosta de nada atirado, você tem de ser romântico, tem de ir devagar. Não pode tratá-la como a tratou hoje. Ela não é a Tanya, e não vai te perdoar assim tão facilmente. Na verdade, nem sei se ela vai te perdoar. Teimosa do jeito que ela é. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Isso vai ser mais difícil do que o ano todo que você passou atrás dela. Provavelmente ela deve estar muito chateada com você.

Ouvir que Bella poderia estar triste por minha causa me fez sentir um aperto na garganta. Não era isso que eu queria. Queria que ela fosse feliz. _Comigo é claro_. **(N.A: O bom humor do Edward está voltando... =D)**

Alice continuou me dizendo coisas que eu já sabia sobre a _minha _Bella. Mas eu não a interrompi. Estava em um estado que tudo o que eu ouvia entrava por uma orelha e saía pela outra. Quase em coma. Alice estava praticamente falando sozinha. Eu apenas fazia barulhos de concordância, pois tudo que ela dizia, era o que eu decorara através dos anos, graças aos momentos em que ficava observando a Bella.

A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era: _Ela me ama. _

**N/A: So??? O que acharam???**

**Eu sei, eu sou má por parar agora... Mas somente se vocês me mandarem reviews eu postarei o próximo capítulo... **

**Eu quero dar algumas notícias...**

Esse é o penúltimo capítulo... Não me matem... E eu estou pensando em fazer um bônus... É provável que eu faça sim, mas só se tiver reviews...

O próximo capítulo é o capítulo do beijo... Então... Já sabem né...

No bônus... Eu talvez faça lemons, com a ajuda da Cella S., e da Mih Brandon Cullen... Só que eu preciso saber se vocês querem essa lemons... Senão eu nem escrevo...

Eu estou super feliz e vou continuar assim, pois a professora que poderia me causar MAIS problemas... Aquela que quase me fez mudar de sala, e vai me fazer mudar de escola, foi embora... Se aposentou... Ou seja... Mais posts!!!

Eu logo continuarei a postar À Primeira Vista... Estou morrendo de saudade daquela fic... E assim que terminar essa, eu começarei outra... Que já tenho em mente... Depois eu posto a sinopse dela...

**Acho que é só... Pouquinha coisa né... XP **

**Então, não se esqueçam de mandar reviews dizendo se vocês querem o bônus e se querem que eu, a Mih e a Cella S. escrevamos uma lemons nele... E só postarei com um número certo de reviews hein... **

**Beijos,**

**Kah Reche.**


	10. O Fim, ou será só o Começo?

**Oie pessoas queridas... *Desviando das pedras e dos objetos pontiagudos***

**Desculpem mesmo pela demora... Explicações no final do capítulo... Não irei prender vocês com o meu blá blá blá**

**Espero que gostem...**

**Boa leitura!!!**

**Love Chealleging**

_Capítulo Dez._ O fim. Ou será só o começo?

**Bella Pov.**

_Por favor, me matem!_

Essa era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar quando chegava à escola. O inferno, não só meu como também de vários alunos, só que cada um tinha seus motivos. O meu era _ele._

Desci do carro sem ânimo algum, e me dirigi para a sala de aula, mesmo faltando vinte minutos para o início da aula. Sentei-me em meu lugar e fiquei lá esperando como eu havia me acostumado a fazer, como uma morta viva.

Ontem, assim que cheguei a casa fui para o quarto, nem coloquei o celular para recarregar, e a bateria já havia acabado. Hoje, ele com certeza estava embaixo da cama. Meus pais, pelo que minha mãe falara chegaram somente depois da meia noite.

Meus olhos com certeza estavam inchados de tanto chorar antes de dormir e quando acordei, mas não dei muita atenção quando me olhei no espelho. _Pra que se arrumar?_A única pessoa que eu queria conquistar era Edward, mas ele preferia louras anorexicas que não tinham nada na cabeça. Por que a Tanya não podia se afogar? Assim, de repente? _Que isso Bella? Você não pode desejar a morte dos outros... Mas bem que ela podia explodir e depois acabar com aquele cabelo de... Chega!_

Ouvi o sinal tocar e isso resultou em uma pontada em minha têmpora._ Ótimo, agora estou com dor de cabeça. Tudo pra ajudar..._

Virei-me para poder pegar meu material quando ouvi os alunos começando a entrar na sala. Levei um susto quando vi Edward sentando em seu antigo lugar, ele não estava mais com aquela expressão triste de antes, ele continuava com as olheiras, mas elas estavam menos perceptíveis graças ao sorriso torto que eu tanto adorava. Fiquei parada por um tempo, apenas observando-o. Minhas mãos estavam formigando com a vontade de tocar aquele rosto perfeito. Eu queria destruir aquele sorriso com um beijo que nos tiraria o fôlego. Mas me controlei, e minhas mãos tocaram somente o que era meu.

Voltei meu olhar para frente da sala, onde a professora de biologia estava avisando que hoje iríamos para o laboratório.

_A sorte está do meu lado, pelo menos dessa vez!_ Não precisarei ver o rosto de Edward quando for pegar algo na minha mochila, mas em troca, teria de aturar Mike e seu falatório irritante.

Quando já estava no laboratório sentei-me em meu respectivo lugar, esperando Mike, quando vi Edward sentar ao meu lado.

_Como assim?_! Ele não devia fazer dupla com Tayler? Ele não pedira para trocar de lugar com o Mike? Por que ele estava fazendo isso então?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei com um pouco de nervosismo e curiosidade. E logo despejei as minhas outras perguntas. – Você não devia estar fazendo dupla com o Tayler? Está errado. Você não pediu para trocar de lugar com o Mike?

- Uma pergunta de cada vez. – Disse ele com um tom calmo e risonho. – Primeira: Eu estou sentado com a _minha_ parceira de laboratório para poder fazer o trabalho que a professora vai passar. Segunda: Não, pois você é a _minha _parceira. Este é o certo. E terceira: Foi só aquele dia. Considere como um presente de aniversário adiantado para o Mike. – Ele disse com um sorrisinho, mas que logo se desfez, dando lugar a uma expressão intensa, assim como sua voz e seus olhos. – _Mas já está na hora de ter de volta o que é meu._

- O-o que? – Gaguejei pateticamente, o que fez o sorriso brilhante voltar ao rosto dele.

Agora eu estava _muito _confusa. O que ele quis dizer com _'Ter de volta o que era dele'_? Ele não estava namorando com Tanya? Então por que ele me disse isso?

A aula passou rapidamente, e Edward não falou mais comigo. Mas eu podia ver que o olhar dele, sempre que podia, estava em mim. E eu ruborizava com isso.

Tocou o sinal, e eu saí quase correndo para voltar para a sala de aula. Pude ouvir um risinho baixo atrás de mim, mas nem precisei olhar para ver quem era. _Edward._

Assim que cheguei na sala, sentei-me em meu lugar, tentando juntar as coisas e tentar entender as reações de Edward. Ele não tinha uma namorada? Ele não achava que eu era uma qualquer? Ele já não esquecera de mim? Ele já não parara de me amar? Minha cabeça estava cheia de perguntas, mas para quem as perguntar?

Olhei para a frente e vi Edward parado ali, como no começo da primeira aula. Seu sorriso torto aumentou quando eu olhei interrogativamente para ele.

Edward sentou no seu antigo lugar, ou seja, atrás de mim.

Nem percebi que o professor, chegou. Não me lembrava que aula era, ou qual o caderno que devia pegar. Minha cabeça estava cheia demais. Só quando voltei ao meu estado normal vasculhei o lugar para saber se não era um sonho. Pelo visto não era, pois o professor começou a passar matéria que eu ainda não conhecia.

Mike estava sentado ao meu lado, estranhei esta toca de lugares, mas não comentei nada. Não queria ter de falar nem com Edward e nem com Mike, por razões óbvias. Mas parecia que eles queriam.

- Bella, ainda não tivemos chance de marcar nada. E... – Começou Mike, mas eu o interrompi, já sabendo o que viria com aquela conversa.

- Olha Mike, sinto se te magoar, mas eu não quero sair com você. Não agora. – _E nem nunca._ Completei em pensamento. Imagina como seria o encontro. Levaria-me a uma lanchonete, seria o mais _Mike_ possível, ou seja, eu ficaria entediada, e depois ainda me iria fazer para a conta inteira.

- Ah... Tudo bem. – Ele parecia constrangido, mas a culpa era dele por viver me enchendo com isso. Eu não devia ter dado esperanças a ele. Mas minha paciência havia chego ao limite. Nem pensei muito no que ia dizer, apenas saiu. _Como eu queria ter dito isso há muito tempo atrás. Pouparia-me de muitos problemas._

Senti algo puxando meu cabelo. Respirei fundo. Eu sabia o que era isso. Era mais uma das manias que Edward tinha. Ele gostava de mexer no meu cabelo. Solta-lo e deixa-lo escorrer por suas mãos. Mas isso era _antes._ O que estava acontecendo com Edward?

Eu acabei me distraindo com suas mãos por alguns segundos, mas quando 'recobrei a consciência' puxei meu cabelo para frente, sem nem olhar para Edward. Se eu olhasse, acabaria fazendo algo que não seria nada bom, pelo menos para meu alto controle.

- Não precisa se incomodar. – Ouvi Edward sussurrar em meu ouvido, e senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha. Ele colocou sua mão em cima da minha e soltou meu cabelo do aperto que minhas mãos faziam. Percebi que meus dedos estavam duros, pois eu estava paralisada. Mas com a mão de Edward, eles amoleceram, e eu soltei. – Eu gosto do seu cabelo na minha mesa. – Continuou ele na minha orelha, e depois, percebi que ele se afastara, pois eu não sentia mais sua respiração na minha nuca.

_Por que eu estava deixando-o fazer isso comigo?_ Torturando-me física e emocionalmente._ Respire Bella, respire._

- Ainda o cheiro de morangos. – Disse ele, novamente perto de mim. – Eu gosto.

Controlando-me para não falar nada, puxei meu cabelo de suas mãos e o prendi com uma caneta em um coque frouxo. Isso ajudaria. Se ele mexesse novamente, eu pediria para mudar de lugar.

- Você me obriga a fazer isso. – Edward falou, antes de encostar o nariz em minha nuca e começar a movê-lo para cima e para baixo, me fazendo sentir sua respiração.

- Chega! – Disse com a voz sufocada. Distanciei-me dele e cruzei os braços sobre a mesa, deitando sobre eles.

_O que está acontecendo?_

**Edward Pov.**

Eu adoro provoca-la. Ela tenta não reagir aos meus atos, mas é involuntário. É a lei da física. _Ação e Reação. _Recostei-me na cadeira que estava sentado, satisfeito pelo efeito que causava nela. Eu, além de conseguir fazer uma das coisas que sonhei, ainda consegui deixar Bella arrepiada. Somente com a minha respiração. _Eu sou demais!_

Hoje ela iria me ouvir, nem que eu tivesse de prendê-la em uma sala junto comigo. _Até que a idéia não me soava tão mal... _É melhor eu parar.

Tocou o sinal e logo a inspetora veio nos avisar que seria aula vaga, já que o professor faltara e não havia substituto. Quando tinha aula vaga, essa era a melhor parte do dia. **(N/A: Concordo com o Edward... Adoro aula vaga...). **Eu não teria de prestar atenção em algo que eu não queria, e ainda poderia tentar conversar com a Bella.

Estava tão relaxado com a idéia, que quando fui ver Bella já não estava mais na minha frente. Na verdade, ela não estava mais na sala. Guardei logo as minhas coisas e fui rapidamente para o corredor, ver se a encontrava.

Ela não estava lá. Comecei a procurar em toda a escola, mas não a encontrei. Provavelmente estava no banheiro feminino, o único lugar em que eu não procurei, e nem poderia. Suspirei frustrado.

- Achei você... – Ouvi uma voz dengosa dizer ao meu ouvido._ Tanya._

- Eu estou te procurando igual a uma louca. Vi você saindo da sala, mas você foi muito rápido. Não posso correr com esse Chanel. – Disse ela, olhando com adoração para os pés. – Então, o que você estava fazendo de tão importante para sair com toda aquela pressa? – Falou ela, passando os dedos pela gola da minha camisa, arrumando-a. Que coisa _irritante. _Vou dar uma basta nisso, e vai ser agora.

- Eu estava te procurando. – Disse com o sorriso mais forçado que já fiz.

- E para que? – Perguntou ela, olhando de mim para o seu sapato. Se ela desse tanta atenção a mim quanto está dando para o sapato, eu agradeceria. Era horrível falar com o ar. Bom, não estou nem aí, ela não significava tanto assim para mim.

- Eu quero terminar. – Disse, e ela arregalou os olhos, finalmente olhando para mim com a atenção devida. Bem feito. Ela prefere o sapato a mim. _A mim._

- O que? – Disse ela incrédula. – Como assim terminar? Você não pode. E eu vou ficar como?

- Você ouviu perfeitamente bem. Eu quero terminar. Nós vamos terminar. E você vai ficar bem com o seu belo par de sapatos, e suas outras tantas coisas fúteis. Por que não pega o Chanel e beija-o? Vê se ele te corresponde.

Respirei fundo e percebi que estava mais leve. Ele era somente mais um peso para mim.

- É um alívio poder te falar isso. Sinto muito. – _Sinto nada._ Eu estou é feliz. Agora eu sou um homem livre. Na verdade, não sou não... Eu ainda pertenço a Bella, mesmo que ela me rejeite. O que eu sei que ela não vai fazer, pois ela me ama. _É tão bom poder pensar que isso é a mais pura verdade._

Deixei-a para trás e fui para a sala de aula. Vou fazer o que nos corredores? Emmett e o resto do pessoal estavam em casa, como se tivessem prolongado suas férias mais uma semana, e Bella estava trancada no banheiro. Agora se percebe quem são os amigos de verdade. Somente quando eles fazem falta. Podia estar cercado por pessoas conhecidas e ainda assim, me sentir sozinho.

O sinal tocou depois de alguns minutos intermináveis. E várias pessoas entraram na sala, inclusive a minha Bella. Respirei fundo, me preparando para o próximo _round_.

**Bella Pov.**

Que raiva do Newton! Ele pode trocar de lugar com Edward, mas não comigo. Parece que ele ficou com raia por eu ter cancelado nosso encontro. Bom, vou ter que me sentar em outro lugar.

Pedi a Ângela, e ela aceitou. Ela é uma ótima amiga. Eu comecei a conversar com ela depois que Alice e Rose me 'abandonaram'. Eu sei que é por causa dos namorados, mas eu odiava ficar segurando vela. Eu sempre tinha de ficar com o Edward quando saíamos, já que elas e os meninos _'_sumiam'.

_Edward._

Por causa dele eu perdi o almoço, trancada no banheiro, por conta própria, eu sei. Mas eu não conseguia entendê-lo. De uma hora para outra ele começa a me tratar como se eu tivesse alguma doença contagiosa, e depois volta a mexer comigo, tanto física quanto psicologicamente.

Meu novo lugar era ao lado da janela, e eu sentava três carteiras a frente da professora. Eu sei que era um lugar horrível, mas era o mais longe que eu conseguira longe de Edward. Olhei para trás e o vi me encarando, fitei-o de volta por apenas alguns segundos, mas parei assim que percebi que estava perdendo a linha de raciocínio. Esqueci de respirar.

Virei-me para frente e tentei prestar atenção na professora, mas não deu certo. Eu podia sentir o olhar de Edward em minhas costas. Eu era muito perceptível à presença de Edward.

As aulas seguintes foram à mesma coisa. Não dei a menor atenção a nada.

Assim que bateu o sinal indicando o final da aula, eu já estava com todas as minhas coisas arrumadas, e quase voei para o estacionamento. Na minha caminhonete dirigi para casa, estava desesperada para ficar sozinha em algum lugar onde eu pudesse pensar no que aconteceu hoje, e talvez, até chorar.

Dirigi quase que automaticamente, e quando estacionei o carro consegui ouvir a voz de minha mãe, mas aprece que ela ao estava sozinha, pois conseguia ouvir também várias vozes de mulher. Ela só podia estar fazendo uma reunião.

_Eu mereço. _

Eu querendo ficar sozinha e minha mãe dando quase uma festa, de tão alto que elas falavam. Coitados de seus maridos. Papai devia ter sido expulso de casa, para que mamãe chamasse suas amigas.

Entrei em casa e confirmei minhas suspeitas. Tinha mulheres em todos os cantos da casa, de 20 a 50 anos.

Escrevi um bilhete em um bloquinho que tinha perto da porta, avisando que eu voltaria tarde. Eu não correria o risco de falar com a minha mãe e ela me fazer ficar aqui.

Saí de casa batendo a porta, mas duvido que alguém tenha ouvido.

Decidi não ir de carro. Caminhar me faria arejar um pouco a cabeça.

Eu iria para a minha casa na árvore.

**Edward Pov.**

Dessa vez eu não perdi a minha Bella de vista. Segui-a até o estacionamento entrando rapidamente no meu carro e seguindo-a até sua casa, ficando o mais longe possível.

Eu a vi entrando em casa. Com isso estacionei meu carro na esquina, o mais rápido que eu pude. Desci do carro e me escondi em uma moita na casa de seu vizinho.

Quando ela saiu de casa, eu a segui como naqueles filmes toscos. Quando ela olhava para trás, o que era muito raramente, eu me jogava atrás de alguma coisa que me escondesse.

Bella foi para uma casa na árvore que tinha no começo da floresta. Ela parecia acabada, a escada parecia ser muito usada. Suspeitei que aquilo não fosse seguro.

Eu estava escondido atrás de uma árvore, e pude a ver subindo pelas escadas que estavam fixadas. Bella parecia já ter feito isso muitas vezes contando o jeito que ela era desastrada, mas subiu perfeitamente, sem nem tropeçar.

Olhei para a casa, e pude ouvir leves soluços. Minha Bella estava chorando. E acho que era por minha causa.

Fiquei alguns poucos minutos somente fitando a casa, e pode ser clichê, mas comecei a pensar em todos os foras que eu ganhara, mas no final, a última imagem que eu vi foi a de Bella, com o sorriso que ela oferecia para todos, menos para mim, e a voz da Alice dizendo que ela me amava.

Subi logo as escadas improvisadas, sentindo minha pulsação forte com a ansiedade. Os soluços iam ficando mais altos conforme eu chegava mais perto da casa na árvore.

Quando eu cheguei ao topo e entrei pelo buraco que servia como porta, vi a minha Bella encostada na parede, encolhida e com a cabeça encostada nos joelhos. Aquela imagem dissipou todos os meus pensamentos. Eu devia cuidar dela, do meu grande amor, não deixa-la chorar, não deixa-la sofrer e nem que sentimento ruim. Mas eu me sentia com as mãos atadas vendo-a ali, encolhida e chorando tanto.

Caminhei lentamente até ela pelo curto espaço que nos separava. Parece que ela não me ouviu, pois quando eu me abaixei para tocar seu baço ela se sobressaltou e seus olhos se abriram em grandes orbes de chocolate, mas que agora estavam encobertos por lágrimas que escorriam por sua face.

Ficamos apenas nos olhando por alguns segundos que pareceram minutos intermináveis. Levantei minha mão para poder secar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair, mas Bella desviou o rosto minimamente, como se dissesse não ao meu ato. Mas eu, como o eterno teimoso que sou, tentei novamente, e dessa vez Bella não resistiu e deixou que eu fizesse. Meus dedos tocaram o seu rosto e limparam lentamente a lágrima, como que tentando aproveitar o momento. Eu ouvi e senti-a suspirar.

Sua expressão era confusa e seus olhos interrogativos. Ajoelhei-me diante dela, para que pudéssemos ficar um de frente para o outro. Minha mão, que continuava em seu rosto, desceu para seu pescoço e começou a passear pelos seus ombros, seus braços, até chegarem as suas mãos. As apertei firmemente.

Comecei a desfazer os nós que ela fazia com os dedos, e olhei para nossas mãos enquanto fazia isso. Percebi que estava chovendo quando ouvi barulho de água no teto. Olhei para cima, só para não ter de olhar em seus olhos vermelhos pelo choro. Mas depois, não tive escolha, senão encara-la. Ela parecia uma criança indefesa e delicada, com suas bochechas, seus lábios e seus olhos vermelhos, se contrastando com o resto de seu rosto branco quase translúcido. Ela mordia o lábio inferior, uma de suas manias quando estava nervosa, e que eu adorava.

Soltei uma de suas mãos e coloquei dois dedos em seus lábios, fazendo com que ela parasse de mordê-los. Ela pareceu tão surpresa com isso que pude sentir sua respiração ficar suspensa. Comecei a passar meus dedos por seu lábio superior, o acariciando, depois o inferior, depois fiz que fosse encostar em seus olhos, e ela os fechou, passei os dedos pelas suas pálpebras, depois fui descendo pelo seu nariz fino, até chegar a sua bochecha esquerda, espalmei minha mão ali, e levei a outra a bochecha direita. Bella abriu os olhos e neles eu vi ansiedade, a mesma ansiedade que eu sentia agora. Eu sentia meu coração palpitar mais forte, uma leve tontura quando aspirava, minhas mãos começaram a tremer levemente.

Aproximei-me mais de seu rosto e pude sentir sua respiração entrecortada em minha face.

Eu ia beijá-la, e não seria rejeitado.

- Eu te amo tanto. – Declarei com certa devoção. Parecia tão certo dizer isso que eu simplesmente não pensei exatamente antes de falar. Ela abriu os olhos com surpresa, mas logo suas mãos foram para a minha nuca fazendo com que eu me aproximasse mais dela. Eu estava tão perto que podia ver as pequenas sardas que tinham em seu nariz, quase imperceptíveis. Ela fechou os olhos e eu a segui, fazendo com que o sentido do tato se aguçasse. Minhas mãos desceram para a sua cintura, a trazendo para mais perto de mim em um abraço.

Meus lábios tocaram os seus levemente, e foi o bastante para que o controle que restava acabasse. Começamos um beijo lento e suave, mas que foi ficando cada vez mais apaixonado e sôfrego. Deslizei minha língua por entre seus lábios e comecei a explorar cada canto de sua boca, como se eu fosse o homem mais faminto do mundo, e ela meu prato predileto. Seu gosto para mim era viciante. Quanto tempo que eu esperei para poder beijá-la com toda a devoção que eu sentia por ela, sem o medo de ela me dar um tapa ou fazer coisas piores. Ela me correspondia com muito entusiasmo agora, apertando minha nuca com uma mão enquanto a outra puxava levemente meu cabelo, fazendo com que eu ficasse cada vez mais perto dela. Agora Bella também estava ajoelhada, e nossos corpos estavam praticamente colados. Meus braços abraçavam sua cintura possessivamente.

Comecei a descer meus beijos para o seu pescoço quando estávamos com falta de ar. Disse seu nome em um suspiro entrecortado graças á falta de ar e isso pareceu acordá-la do transe que estávamos partilhando.

- Edward... Para... Isso é... Errado... – Disse ela, com a respiração ofegante. Suas mãos foram para as minhas bochechas, fazendo com que eu levantasse a cabeça para poder olhá-la. Seus lábios estavam mais vermelhos, ela respirava com mais dificuldade, e pelo que vi, seu pescoço estava um pouco vermelho também.

- Não. – Neguei. Nosso primeiro beijo, e ela nos faz parar pra me dizer que é errado. Minha cabeça balançava negativa e freneticamente, quase como se eu fosse um louco. E eu era. Era louco por ela. – Não é errado. Isso é a coisa mais certa que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida.

Tentei juntar nossos lábios novamente, mas ela se esquivou para o lado.

- Edward, eu não sou uma qualquer como você pensa. Eu não servirei de substituta para quando a Tanya não estiver disponível. – Disse Bella, e eu pude perceber dor em seu olhar e sua voz. – Isso que estamos fazendo é um erro.

- Bella, não... Eu te amo, mais do que a mim mesmo. – Disse desesperado. Ela estava achando que seria a _outra._ Mas ela não era. Nunca foi. Ela sempre veio em primeiro lugar. – Me deixa explicar, por favor...

- Não Edward. Olha, sinto muito se te magoei ano passado, mas eu entendi o que você escreveu na carta. Você vai seguir a sua vida, não precisa de mim. Então... Chega de mentir, por favor. – Sua expressão era dura, mas seus olhos mostravam que ela estava sofrendo ao dizer aquilo. - Você encontrou na Tanya o que não tem em mim. Então, por que você está aqui? Eu não preciso da sua pena. – Disse ela, e as lágrimas começaram a cair de novo. Eu estava em choque. Ela tinha levado aquela carta a sério demais. Ela não entendeu pelo meu lado. Eu _tentaria_ seguir em frente. _Tentaria _deixar de amá-la. Mas não fora possível. – Irônico não? Você passa um longo tempo tentando me conquistar e ficar comigo, e quando desiste, eu começo a te amar. Eu não te mereço. Eu tentarei fazer o mesmo que você...

- Chega! – Eu disse olhando em seus olhos. Sua expressão ficou um pouco assustada quando eu usei o tom de voz desesperado. - Você não está entendendo. Eu disse que _tentaria _te esquecer, não que conseguiria. E eu apenas namorei Tanya por que ela é totalmente diferente de você. - Antes meu tom estava desesperado, agora estava calmo. - Eu tentei parar de te amar, mas isso é impossível.

Os olhos delas ficaram com um brilho diferente, mas ela tinha uma expressão confusa, como se estivesse tentando montar um quebra cabeça.

- Eu não te entendo. Você me ignorou todo esse tempo, namorou Tanya, ficou aos beijos com ela na minha frente, e agora, vem me dizer que fez tudo isso por que me ama?

- É mais complicado. Eu te ignorei, por que você sempre disse que me odiava, namorei com Tanya, porque achei que assim, iria te esquecer só que eu vivia comparando vocês duas. Eu nunca deixei de te amar. Apenas achei que a sua vontade fosse eu longe de você, mas Alice me ligou e me contou que você correspondia meus sentimentos então... – Eu parei quando vi seu rosto ficar branco, então tentei consertar. – Por favor, não fique brava com Alice, ela só queria _nos _ajudar. – Dei ênfase no 'nos', pois queria que ela entendesse como isso sendo bom para nós dois.

- Tudo bem, eu não ficarei brava com ela. E nem com você. – Ela fez uma pausa, olhando para suas mãos, que agora estavam em meu peito. – Mas não acho que isso vá dar certo. Quero dizer, nós dois... Somos muito diferentes, e eu não acho que iremos ser conseguir nos dar bem juntos. Todas as nossas conversas resultaram em brigas...

_-_ Não estamos brigando... Estamos tendo uma conversa normal agora. – Eu disse. Como ela podia dizer que não daríamos certo?

- Sim, agora. Mas veja... Eu falo de acordo com a razão, e você, é impulsivo, o que o seu coração manda você faz. Eu penso muito antes de fazer algo. É claro que eu gosto de você, quero ficar com você, mas... Não quero sair machucada depois que você se enjoar de mim.

- Eu nunca me enjoaria de você. E eu falo sério quando digo que te amo, e que um dia iremos nos casar e ter filhos. – Disse seriamente.

- Edward, chega...

A interrompi com um selinho. Ela me olhou surpresa, e quando ia recomeçar a falar, dei mais um beijo nela, só que dessa vez, não descolei nossos lábios. Começamos mais um beijo, quase violento, eu a abraçando pela cintura e ela puxando meus cabelos. Nós éramos perfeitos um para o outro.

- Edward... – Ela disse, mas não foi como se estivesse tentando me afastar, foi mais uma súplica por mais.

A deitei em uma almofada que tinha ao nosso lado, e fiquei por cima dela, tentando conter meu peso.

- O que você vê de errado nisso Bella? – Eu disse quando nos separamos para poder respirar um pouco. Estávamos olhando um nos olhos do outro, e isso parecia mais do que certo. Nós dois juntos – Sim, nós somos diferentes, e é isso que fará com que eu nunca enjoe de você. Você sempre me surpreende, e é por isso que eu comecei a gostar de você. Você é diferente... Única.

Ela exibiu um sorriso fraco, e me puxou para junto dela novamente. Começamos outro beijo, mas esse era calmo. Estávamos 'testando' um ao outro.

- Eu te amo. – Ela sussurrou por entre o beijo, e isso me deixou muito feliz. Parecia que tinham fogos de artifício em minha cabeça.

- Eu também minha Bella. – Eu disse e continuamos assim por mias um tempo até escurecer, apenas conversando, e de vez em quando trocando carícias.

Quando deu tempo, eu olhei para as paredes, que estavam iluminadas por uma lanterna que Bella tinha naquela casa.

Fiquei um pouco surpreso com o que li.

- Acho que você deveria trocar isso não é? – Brinquei, dando um beijo em seu nariz.

- O que? – Perguntou ela, que estava deitada ao meu lado, e abraçada a mim.

- As paredes. Agora tem de ser assim "Passado: Odeio Edward Cullen.", "Presente: Eu amo Edward Cullen" e "Futuro: Me casarei com Edward Cullen".

- Casar? Não estamos nem namorando ainda. – Olhei confuso para ela. – Que eu saiba você não me falou nada ainda.

Eu compreendi o que ela quis dizer, então me levantei, puxando-a junto comigo. Depois, me ajoelhei diante dela.

- Edward, não precisa de tanto...

- Não, eu insisto. – A interrompi. Ela estava sorrindo para mim. Peguei sua mão entre as minhas e dei um beijo, olhando em seus olhos. – Isabella Swan. Minha Bella, aceita ser minha namorada?

- Irei pensar no seu caso. – Disse ela seriamente tirando sua mão das minhas. Eu fiquei chocado. Ela ia me humilhar de novo, como fazia antes? Mas ela sorriu para mim, se divertindo, e me fez levantar. – É claro que eu aceito.

Sorri com isso e a abracei.

Os opostos se atraem, e nós somos a prova viva disso.

**N/A: Fim... Ou será apenas o começo???**

**Então? O que acharam do final? Ficou muito tosco? Eu não sou muito boa com finais... Sorry**

**Desculpem a demora pela postagem... Eu prometi que iria postar assim que saísse do castigo, mas a inspiração não vinha, teve o aniversário do meu irmão, e foi de Halloween, ou seja, fiquei muito ocupada... Depois a Mih me emprestou um livro, eu estava lendo quando minha mãe disse que eu teria de ler o da escola... Bom, fiquei sem tempo para escrever... Estou cheia de provas e trabalhos, e ainda eu soube que vou mudar de escola... Não ficarei mais com a Mih, ou seja, estou querendo uma nova beta... Quem quiser ser, é só me contatar pelo meu msn que está no meu profile...**

**Eu prometo que vou dar um jeito de postar sempre que der... **

**Bom espero comentários, e queria que vocês me perdoassem pela demora, eu não pretendia demorar tanto, mas não tive tempo nem inspiração. Tanto que eu nem gostei tanto assim desse final, poderia ser melhor, mas eu estou muito pra baixo... Sinto muito...**

**Ah... Quase ia me esquecendo... O bônus desta fic será separado, mas eu só irei escrever quando me estabilizar... Ou seja... Vocês não irão me ver pelo FF por algum tempo... =(**

**Acho que é só... Espero que vocês tenham gostado da minha fic... **

**Beijos,**

**Kah Reche.**


End file.
